Kingdom Hearts 2 The Return of Darkness
by EuPhOrIcLuV89
Summary: The final battle is about to begin and everyone is nervous. Who will be the one to live and the one to die. Ch. 16 will be up soon!
1. Not Truly Smiling

Kingdom Hearts 2 // The Return of Darkness  
  
This is my first fan fiction for Kingdom Hearts. Hope you like it. This is also a SoraxKairi and Rikuxnewgirl pairing.  
  
Chapter 1-Not Truly Smiling  
  
Point of view: Kairi  
  
As I sat on the pier I could not help but think of the day the island reformed over a year and a half ago--the day Sora left me. The words "I will return to you., I promise," lingered in my head since that day.  
  
I had grown since that year and a half ago. My hair was longer and a lighter red. I also no longer smiled my true smile since my love was gone.  
  
Every evening around sunset I would sit on the pier hoping Sora would appear out of the air like magic. A lot these days I was by myself. Since I had no one because both my parents have died I soon befriended Selphie. She was now my best friend besides Riku and Sora. She was no longer immature and had grown a lot. Even though she was serious more often she was happier and more cheerful that ever because of a new comer who had become her boyfriend over the past three months.  
  
His name was Matt short for Matomoto. He was found lying on the beach on day. He was a tall blonde headed boy with beautiful green eyes. He stood 6'4 and wore a gray shirt with black pants with many belts. He and Selphie were perfect for one another.  
  
I had grown fond of Matt he reminded me of Sora because of his sense of humor and smile. His innocence was like Sora's as well. Well as I was sitting on the pier a figure tapped my shoulder. I must have jumped up fifty feet for much I was scared. As I turned around I saw Tidus's face staring back with a smirk.  
  
"Sorry about that Kairi. I didn't mean to scare you out of your shoes," Tidus said giggling a little.  
  
"That's ok Tidus but just what are you doing out here?"  
  
"I was just wondering where Selphie is," he said blushing.  
  
I could tell that Tidus now sixteen years old had a crush on Selphie. He always asked me if Matt and her were good together. As I giggled and could not help to think how jealous he was of them. I said "No, I have not seen Selphie all day as a matter of fact."  
  
"Oh, ok well I will see you later then."  
  
"Bye," I said. I was glad to be alone for my heart was beginning to grow weak and hopeless. Soon I left my spot and headed home.  
  
I lived in a three-bedroom house that I shared with Selphie. It was all dark and I know Selphie would not be home for a while or at al. Lately she has been sleeping at Matt's house. I had made myself a cup of tea when I heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
Silence. Then another knock.  
  
As I opened the door I saw nothing. 'What could have made that knocking noise,' I thought to myself. As I turned around an unknown, hooded figure stood in front of me smiling.  
  
I screamed and dropped my tea and it broke. I could not move a muscle I was just standing there scared as hell. Every bone in my body would not move for I wanted to run out the door.  
  
".Who.are.you?" I was finally able to say.  
  
Silence was the only sound I heard. I then said it again and then the hooded figure revealed it's self to me.  
  
Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger but you will be shocked to find out who it is. Please review. Later 


	2. The Return of An Old Friend

Kingdom Hearts 2 // The Return of Darkness  
  
This chapter is very surprising. Hope you like it. Update soon. Please Review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (but I would like to own Riku.)  
  
Chapter 2-The Return of an Old Friend  
  
Point of view: Sora  
  
It had been almost two long years since I last saw the Destiny Islands. I was alone now because Goofy and Donald had returned back to the palace for we had not found the Door to the Light. They had lost hope of rescuing King Mickey or Riku. So I headed off on my own.  
  
I was now 6"7 and wore a black jean jacket with black jeans and a white t- shirt. I had grown my hair a little longer and it was still its color, chestnut brown. My most prized posse ion that I carried with me on my neck was Kairi's lucky oath keeper. I never took it off.  
  
I had thought about her for so long and was beginning to lose hope of ever seeing her beloved face again. I missed her and Riku of course. I was sure Kairi had not missed me and had found someone else to love. I tried not to think this and stay positive but I could not help but wonder if she did.  
  
I had arrived at Traverse Town hoping to ask Cid if I could us a gummi ship. As I walked into the First District my heart stopped. Everything was covered in blackness and darkness was all around. Then I saw them. The Heartless. They were everywhere. 'How could this be.what had happened since I left,' I thought to myself.  
  
With their beady eyes they all stared my way. 'Holy crap.Not again,' I thought this as I drew out my keyblade Oblivion. I began to slice and dice but soon I was out numbered and they began to cover me. I then saw two hooded figures appear. I was being submerged in the heartless when I heard a voice.  
  
"Sora?" said a voice. "Hold on."  
  
Trying to breath I couldn't help but think of Kairi's face. 'Had she really found someone else.would she remember me?' I was thinking this until I became unconscious.  
  
***  
  
I was soon awaken to the closing of a door. I was in a bed that looked like it was in the hotel in the Second District.  
  
"Sora," said a voice.  
  
"Cloud?" I said confused. "How could this be I mean I thought everyone was gone."  
  
"Nice to see you to Sora." Cloud said smiling.  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"Well since you left everything was fine until a young man with silver hair appeared one day. He said he was looking for you and that someone dear to him was missing." Cloud said.  
  
I was so totally shocked. Riku had come here. He had escaped from the darkness. "His name is Riku." I said in a low voice.  
  
"Then after I met him the darkness began to appear and so did the Heartless. This Riku kid also mentioned something about Kairi who was in trouble and that he had to leave. This is when the whole town had been completely covered in darkness and then everyone disappeared.  
  
"Kairi is in danger. Are you positive he said that and when did he leave." I said as my mind was racing at a hundred miles an hour.  
  
"Chill Sora, and yes he did say that and Riku disappeared about four days ago."  
  
"Where are Leon, Yuffie and Aeris?"  
  
"I'm right here." Said Aeris who was standing behind me.  
  
"It's good to see you, Aeris." I said for I was happy to see a friendly face again.  
  
"Same here Sora."  
  
I could not believe Kairi was in trouble. I must go back to Destiny Islands. 'What if they all forgot who I was and Kairi. What could I do to get back to her.'  
  
"Cloud where are Leon and Yuffie?"  
  
"Sora I'm afraid they have disappeared too. They disappeared about four days ago."  
  
This all had to deal with Riku I knew it. 'Had the darkness taken him again.Was Kairi's heart in danger and did Riku want to take it,' I thought this to myself as I tried to think of a way to get back to my home.  
  
*~*  
  
Point of view: Kairi  
  
It was Riku, standing there in my house. For almost two years I had waited to see this moment. He was smiling that smile he only gave to me. My amethyst eyes were beginning to water and I then ran into his arms. He was finally here, my best friend, who I had not see in like forever.  
  
Staring up into his eyes, "Riku is it really you."  
  
"Yes." He said in a very low voice that I had almost not heard.  
  
"Riku you look tired. You could take my bedroom."  
  
He then nodded and I guided him to my room, but he seemed to be different in some sort of way. I could not put my finger on it. His eyes seemed empty and cold like he had lost something dear to him.  
  
As I opened the door to my room he grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into his warm body. I was nervous for Riku had never touched me like that.  
  
He whispered, "Do not forget me Kairi."  
  
Then he let me go and asked for me to stay with him. I sleep that night right next to Riku-my best friend.  
  
But in the morning he was gone.  
  
*~*  
  
Point of view: Sora  
  
I sat in the room still thinking of how I could get back to Destiny Islands. Noting came to my mind. Maybe a gummi ship.  
  
"Cloud do you have a gummi ship?"  
  
"Yes, but for some reason it is not working." He said looking interested in why I wanted one.  
  
'Damn' I thought to myself. I would never be able to get back to Destiny Islands.  
  
"Why do you need one Sora?" Aeris said smiling.  
  
"I just need it, ok." I said getting frustrated and pissed off.  
  
"Well I guess we could work on it and look for parts." Cloud said.  
  
For the last twenty-four hours we were working on the ship. I had to sneak out to find any parts that the townspeople had left behind when they had disappeared.  
  
"Were done Sora," said Cloud coming from the bottom of the gummie ship.  
  
"It's about time, Cloud." I said smirking.  
  
I was now going home, the place I had not been for two long years and Kairi was going to be waiting for me.  
  
Sorry about that I have to leave you hanging again. Hope you like it 


	3. A Big Surprise Indeed

Kingdom Hearts 2 // The Return of Darkness  
  
This chapter is pretty long. You are in for a surprise at the end. Hope you enjoy and please review review review. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (but I would like to own Riku.)  
  
Chapter 3-A Very Big Surprise Indeed  
  
Point of view: Kairi  
  
I should have known that Riku would leave me like Sora. As tears began to fill in my eyes I spotted a piece of paper that was placed at the side of the bed.  
  
It read:  
  
Kairi,  
  
I am sorry I had to leave you. Unfortunately, there is something I want you to know the darkness is back and they are looking for someone who has the power to stop them. I need your help Kairi because I am being held by them and soon I will be forgotten. That was not me last night, but an image of me that I sent to you for help. Please help me.  
  
-Riku  
  
I began to cry how could he leave. He was gone and now he needed my help when I had no way to get off this damn island.  
  
Something had caught my eye. It was under the note. It was a gold crown that was broken down the middle and it was missing the other piece. 'Where had this come from.What is it,' I thought. I don't understand why he did not write about it in the note.  
  
I must build a raft to get off the island and I have to save Riku. Also could Sora be in danger as well. God I hope not.  
  
Soon I found myself crying about thinking of what would happen to Sora. I loved him and did not want him to get hurt. I have missed him more then you could think. His smile, laughter, and voice I hear in my head but in reality only silence could be heard. Nothing more than a dead dream.for now.  
  
I looked at my alarm clock next to me and saw it was 4:37pm in the afternoon. I was late to Selphie's surprise party. How could I do this I was her best friend plus I did not know I slept that long.  
  
I grabbed a blue sundress that had tropical light blue and dark blue flowers on it. I then put on my blue flip-flops and ran downstairs to grab a coat. As I opened the door I could see rain pouring down like the sky was crying for me.  
  
****  
  
Soon I arrived at Matt's house, drenched from head to toe with water.  
  
"Thank God you're here Kai. Selphie would have been pissed like hell if you had not come." Said Matt with a sign of relief.  
  
"Sorry I over slept last night and I had a visitor."  
  
"Who was this visitor?" He said with a curious expression on his face.  
  
"An old friend."  
  
"Ok, well I still have to setup. Can you help?"  
  
"No problem."  
  
The party began at 5:00pm and ended at 11:00pm. Everyone was there already except Selphie and Tidus for he took her out to a late lunch because it was her birthday today. He insisted on treating her. You probably know why.  
  
Everyone was racing around to put the finishing touches for the party like cups, food and last minute decorations. Now everything was ready except for our guest of honor-Selphie. She was twenty minutes late. I was going to kill Tidus if she did not show up. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Coming." Matt said excitedly. "Places everyone." He said n a whispering voice so Selphie would not hear him.  
  
Matt then opened the door where Selphie and Tidus stood standing. She did not look to thrilled for she looked like she was freezing her ass off and so did Tidus.  
  
"What took you so long?" She said as she tried to shake off all of the water that was on her.  
  
"Sorry I was on the phone." Said Matt as he gave her a hug. His face looked like it was ready to burst out laughing. (A/N Think of an anime face just wanting to laugh.)  
  
"What's wrong and why is it so damn dark in here."  
  
"SURPRISE." We all shouted at the top of our lungs.  
  
"What the hell." She said with her mouth wide open in shock.  
  
"Happy Birthday Selphie." I said while walking up to her with a big smile on my face. "I thought you would never come." I said this as I gave an evil glare to Tidus who was right next to me.  
  
"You totally got me Kairi. I had no idea this would happen. Looks like my day is turning out to be better than I thought because I could not find anyone except Tidus who took me out for a late lunch. Thankx again." She said as she gave me a hug.  
  
"No problem, that is what friends are for."  
  
****  
  
The party was great. There was dancing, eating and games, but I still had Riku and Sora on my mind. I was daydreaming of the day Sora left. 'Could he really be in danger and how could I help Riku.' I thought.  
  
"Kairi, you ok. Kairi.Kairi." Said Selphie waving her hand in my face back and forth as I finally came back to reality to realize this. "I have been calling your name for the last five minutes. Are you ok because you have been very quiet and kind of out of it."  
  
"I'm sorry I was just spacing out. You know me." I said this as I gave her a big smile.  
  
"Kairi do you want to come play truth or dare with us?"  
  
"Sure, sounds good."  
  
"We are going to play in the Secret Place just because it is better in there."  
  
****  
  
We arrived at the Secret Place soaking wet again. The rain was still pouring down. This place brought back so many painful memories and I have not been back for almost two years. I then spotted the picture of Sora and me exchanging papou fruits. I felt like crying but I bit my lip and held back my pain driven tears. 'Why did I come I should have known I would break down like this.' I thought as Matt, Selphie, Tidus and I sat down on the cold ground ready to play.  
  
"Ok we ready." Said Matt.  
  
"Ya we are." The three of us said.  
  
"Kairi truth or dare." Said Tidus  
  
"Dare." I said hoping to get an easy one.  
  
"I dare you to kiss Matt." Said Tidus trying to keep himself from cracking up.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL." Selphie said looking very pissed off.  
  
"Relax Selphie it's just a game." Said Matt.  
  
"Do I have to." I said not wanting to start any trouble or have Selphie be mad at me.  
  
"Yes or you have to run in the party naked." Tidus said with a very enjoying look on his face.  
  
"Fine."  
  
I hate Tidus. When this is all over I am going to literally kick the stuffing out of him. As I leaned in to kiss Matt, I began to fell a strange feeling that I never had for Matt before. He looked so handsome and hot. The kiss was short and quick but still I liked it. 'What the hell am I thinking I love Sora.'  
  
"Was that so bad." He said  
  
Silence.  
  
Everyone burst out laughing except Selphie who was still very very pissed off because I kissed Matt.  
  
"My turn." I said hoping to get my revenge on Tidus. "Ok who should I pick Tidus, truth or dare."  
  
"Truth." He said confidently.  
  
"Let's see-Do you have a crush on Selphie and you must be totally honest."  
  
Tidus then went as white as if he had seen a ghost. He was going to kill me after this was all over.  
  
Silence.  
  
Tidus was beginning to sweat uncontrollably. "Ok, I do have a crush on Selphie." As he said this Selphie's face went as read as a tomato. Matt did not look to pleased about his answer and I just started to laugh rolling on the ground. How sweet it was to get revenge.  
  
"Matt it's your turn, truth or dare." Said Tidus.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to.."  
  
All of a sudden a figure came running in. It was Wakka. "You *panting* would not *panting* believe who is here. *panting* It is Sora. He's *panting* finally back."  
  
Sorry to leave you hanging once again. What would happen when Kairi hears this. If you want to find out read the next chapter I will post soon. Hope you like it and please review. Later. 


	4. A Promise

Kingdom Hearts 2 // The Return of Darkness  
  
In this chapter a new character appears. Hope you like it and it is a little longer. Please R&R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (I would love to own Riku though)  
  
Claimer: I do own the character Alex  
  
Chapter 4- A Promise  
  
Point of View: Sora  
  
I have finally returned to my home after such a long time. As a crowd of people surrounded me. I saw all of the friendly faces I have forgotten, but I could not help but think 'Where is Kairi?'  
  
"Sorry but there is someone important i need to see. I will talk to you all later."  
  
As I headed out the door I saw a red haired girl run from the Secret Place to her house. I soon arrived at the house. 'Should I go in or should I knock.' I was about to knock on the door when it went flying open. I was staring face to face with Kairi. Tears began to form in her amythyst eyes. She ran into my arms. I embraced her never wanting to let go. I had waited for this moment for so long. I then lead her inside to the couch, where we could dry off.  
  
"I'm sorry Sora. I heard you were here and I freaked out."  
  
"It's ok Kai?" She looked up at me with her beautiful eyes. "I did not mean to make you cry." I said as I wiped the tears away from her face. "I do need to ask you something. Has Riku been here at all in the past four days or so?"  
  
"Ya he has. He was here last night until he left. He did leave me this not and this strange thing."  
  
She held out a broken piece of a gold crown that resembled mine except it was only half of it.  
  
"Cool, I guess."  
  
Kairi began to cry again. "Sora I thought you would never come back to me. I have missed you so much."  
  
"I'm here now and I will never leave you again. I love you Kairi. I always have and I always will." I said as I embraced her tighter. "Plus I told you I would return to you remember."  
  
"I know but it's just that...."  
  
Then I leaned in and kissed her. It was long and passionate. I wish I could never leave her soft lips, but I had to. She then blushed and kissed me again.  
  
"I love you too Sora."  
  
She then fell asleep in my arms. That night was the first night I was able to sleep peacefully for I was back home and knew Kairi was safe.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"The keybearer has returned Master. I don't know what to do."  
  
"Matt you must get rid of him and get me the piece of that crown, no matter what it takes." Said a deep, mysterious voice.  
  
"But Ansem I do not know where the piece is?"  
  
*~*  
  
Point of View: Kairi  
  
Last night was the night I finally slept the whole night without waking up sweating and having Selphie come running in to see if I was ok.  
  
Sora was so peaceful when he slept. He looked so much older now and his body was built up more when I last saw him. I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Hi." I said as he awoke up.  
  
"Hi back." He siad yawning and then giving me one of his famous smiles--the cheesy one.  
  
"Do you want breakfast?" I said trying to get up.  
  
"No I just want to play."  
  
Sora then grabbed my wrist and pulled me on to the bed. He then started to tickle me.  
  
"I give up *hiccup*." I said laughing so hard tears were coming from my eyes and I had the hiccups.  
  
"Ok, ok."  
  
He then got off me and said,"I think it's a little late for breakfast Kairi. It is 1:55pm."  
  
"Ok let's make lunch."  
  
****  
  
We had finished eating and we decided to take a walk. As we were walking me and Sora spotted what looked like a big animal lying on the beach. We soon grew closer to realize it was not an animal, but a human.  
  
"Sora look it's a human."  
  
We both ran over hoping to find out who this person was. Sora tapped it's shoulder. It soon awoke to find a girl about our age.  
  
"What.....Where am I?" The girl said.  
  
"You are on Destiny Islands. This is Kairi and I am Sora." Said Sora putting his hand out to help her up.  
  
"Oh, hi my name is...., wait I can't remember my name." She siad looking very confused.  
  
"You might have anmnesia." Said Sora.  
  
"Uhh.....?"  
  
The girl had amber brown hair that was layered. It was shoulder lenght. She had honey colored eyes and stood about 5"6. She wore a pair of jeans that were torn up with a black short sleeve shirt.  
  
"Are you alright?" I said because of the large bruises on her arms.  
  
"I am a bit sore but most of all I am exhausted as hell." She said looking sleepy.  
  
****  
  
We headed back to my house where Selphie was no where to be fourn again. Sora headed home to change into differenet cloths. Unforunatly Sora's mother died a year ago a few months after he left for Kingdom Hearts.  
  
"Do you want something to eat?" I said.   
  
"No thank you. I'm just really tired so I think I will jsut take a shower and hit the hay."  
  
I lead her to the spare bedroom we had. She then took a shower and was out like a light bulb.  
  
Sora came back around 6:00pm because he said he was scared of being all alone, but I knew he just wanted to stay with me.  
  
"So what do you want to eat?" I said.  
  
"How about pizza?" He said with a smile.  
  
"Fine."  
  
We ordered the pizza and it came in thirty minutes. As we were about to open the pizza box the girl came into the kitchen looking not quite rested.  
  
"I smelt something." She explained.  
  
"Do you want some pizza?" I said.  
  
"Sure I would love some."  
  
"So did you remember anyting since this afternoon?" Said Sora.  
  
"Not one thing. I thought I would remember something by now, but I guess not." She siad putting her hand over her mouth as she yawned.  
  
I then noticed a bracelet that I had not seen before. "Where did you get that bracelet? It's beautiful."  
  
"I have no idea. I guess I was just wearing it when i arrived here." She siad.  
  
The bracelet was silver with a charm of a key or half of one. She then began looking at it and noticed on the back something was written.  
  
"There is something written on the back of the half of the charm. It reads:  
  
To: Al  
  
From: Ri  
  
Then that's it."  
  
"It must be your name written on the back I wonder if....never mind." Sora said with his mouthful of pizza.  
  
We then finished up our meal. She had eaten eight slices of pizza.  
  
"I feel like I am going to throw up." She said.  
  
"After all that I would not be surprised. You sure have a big appetite." Said Sora laughing.  
  
"Would you excuse me." She said as she ran for the bathroom and then headed to her room.  
  
Then me and Sora cleaned up the plates and cups.  
  
"Kairi, do you think Riku could have given you know that bracelet to her."  
  
"I don't know and why do you ask."  
  
"No reason, just a feeling."  
  
I had a feeling Sora was hiding something from me, but I didn't think I should ask. Me and Sora then headed to the couch to watch a movie. As we cuddled next to one another I could not help but think about the girl. I had fallen asleep once again in Sora's arms. In them I felt so protected and did not want to leave them, but still what was Sora hiding from me. I soon would find out what it was about.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked that chapter. I will update soon probably Monday. Please Review. The next chapter will have the return of someone, a big shocker. Later. ^_^ 


	5. The Return of The Silver Haired Warrior

Kingdom Hearts 2 // The Return of Darkness  
  
In this chapter one of my favorite characters is coming back. (cough hint title cough). It is pretty long because I had to combine two chapters. Hope you enjoy it I sure did. Please review (^_^)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts ( I would like to own Riku though.)  
  
Claimer: I do own the character Alex.  
  
Chapter 5-The Return of the Silver Haired Warrior  
  
Point of View: Kairi  
  
I woke up at 1:30am in the morning for I had a dream about Riku. It was so weird. He kept saying something about someone dear to him soon would be in danger and needs my help. I then awoke to the sound of footsteps. 'How did I get up in my bed,' I thought just realizing it. Then I saw a spiky haired boy sleeping next to me drooling on the pillow. 'Sora had carried me up. How sweet.' As I thought this, the front door had just shut closed.  
  
I raced down the stairs to see the girl running over to the Secret Place. Of course me being very curious about this I decided to follow her.  
  
****  
  
I soon arrived at the Secret Place. I then saw the girl sitting down on the ground staring at something in her hand.  
  
"Kairi is that you?" She said as her voice echoed through out the cave.  
  
"It's me, but how did you know?"  
  
"I don't know I just..I just had a feeling that someone was here."  
  
"Oh. Why did you come out here.?"  
  
"I had a dream of a boy with silver hair telling me to come here before someone else did. He told me that I was the one to stop someone and that he.he.loved me." She then began to cry.  
  
"Are you okay?" I said comforting her.  
  
I could not believe my ears as what she had just said. Riku was in love with her and she did not even know who he was. She then handed me something. It was the other half of my crown.  
  
"Where did you get this?" I said very surprised.  
  
"It was over there on the wall, stuck in it." She then pointed to the wall. "I also found the other piece to my bracelet as well."  
  
"Now we could see who you are and who gave it to you." (A/N: cough Riku cough).  
  
She then took the piece of the bracelet and attached it to the other on her bracelet. All of a sudden she fell back and was unconscious.  
  
++--Alex's Mind--++  
  
"Help me.Please someone help me." Someone cried out. "I need you Alex ."  
  
I was standing in a dark room with the same boy from my dream looking at me with blood shot, green eyes. They seemed so empty and lifeless. The boy had cuts and bruises everywhere and was chained to the wall. I then realized who it was.  
  
"Riku.is that you?" I said.  
  
He kept staring at me and then he seemed to become aware of what I had said.  
  
"Alex.please*cough* help me*cough cough*."  
  
When Riku said this he coughed up black blood. I ran over to him and tried to pull the chains off but I couldn't.  
  
"I can't. It is hopeless."  
  
"No*cough*.you can do it."  
  
Then two weapons appeared in his hands and he broke out of the chains. I ran to him but I went right through him like I was a ghost. I then heard Kairi's voice.  
  
++--End Alex's Mind--++  
  
"Are you ok?" I said  
  
"What.ya I'm fine." She said as I helped her up.  
  
"Let's head home it has been a long night."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Master the prisoner has escaped. What should I do?"  
  
"What.How could he get away?" Ansem said.  
  
"Master I do not know but he had two keyblades."  
  
"Be gone I have a visit to make."  
  
*~*  
  
Point of View: Sora  
  
"Where in the hell have you been?" I said in a worried tone.  
  
"I saw Alex run out the door and to the Secret Place while you were drooling all over my pillow." Kairi said.  
  
"Ok.Ok, but you could have left a note or something." I said. "And did you just call her Alex."  
  
"Ya I did. We found the other half to her charm and my crown while we were there."  
  
They then held out the charm of a complete key reading:  
  
To: Alex  
From: Riku  
  
"Oh my god.Riku gave you that bracelet. And you probably know him." I said while thinking I was right about Riku giving her the bracelet.  
  
"Actually I don't remember who he is really." Alex said looking confused.  
  
"He was our best friend.until he was taken over with darkness and left us when I closed the door to the light. That's who he is." I said getting a bit angry.  
  
"Oh well I guess its bed time." Alex said looking kind of sad for what I said because of the angry tone.  
  
We then all headed upstairs to bed. As I closed the door Kairi throw a pillow at my head.  
  
"What was that for?" I said rubbing my head.  
  
"You made Alex feel bad and it was so unnecessary for you to give her that tone."  
  
"I am sorry.it just got me angry and."  
  
She then kissed me.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"It was for you to shut up and to tell you to stop worrying so much. Sometimes you just need to chill out Sora." She then said good night. "We will talk about this in the morning."  
  
****  
  
The next morning I found Kairi staring at me when I opened my eyes.  
  
"Holy crap." I said very startled.  
  
"Sorry you just look so peaceful when you sleep."  
  
"It's ok just don't do it again." I said.  
  
As the day went by I grew to find Alex very friendly and had a great sense of humor. 'But still why did Riku give her that bracelet and where did he meet her.'  
  
We found ourselves once again in the Secret Place. It has not changed since that last time I was here. The ground all of a sudden had a violent shaking and a hooded figure appeared.  
  
"Once again this world has been connected." Said the figure. "It is I Ansem and yes I have returned."  
  
"What.this cannot be." I said shocked.  
  
"I have also have come for her heart." He said pointing to Kairi.  
  
"You are going to have to go through me first." I said as I drew out my keyblade.  
  
He charged at me with the Darkblade. I hit him in the jaw but then tripped me and I fell to the ground. He then charged at Alex. He was about to strike her until another hooded figure dove in front and blocked the attack with two keyblades, a dark one and a light one-light and dark angel keyblades.  
  
It was Riku.  
  
"Thundeaga." He said.  
  
A lighting struck Ansem and he landed on the ground. Riku looked very tired and worn out. He had cuts and bruises everywhere.  
  
"Riku.it's really you." Said Alex.  
  
"You remember me."  
  
"Ya of course I do. You were also in my dream and when I blacked out."  
  
"Well I guess I will be back for you two later." Ansem said disappearing out of thin air.  
  
Alex ran over to Riku who was kneeling on the floor and she threw her arms around his neck. He then got up and embraced her. She started to cry, "I thought you would never come back. I have missed you so much."  
  
"It looks like you have got your memory back." He said.  
  
"Not all of it."  
  
"Kairi I am sorry I had to leave you."  
  
"That's ok. I thought you were in trouble." Kairi said.  
  
"I was until I escaped when these two keyblades appeared and with a little help." He said looking at Alex. " I will explain everything later, I just need time to think." He said as he ran out of the Secret Place.  
  
"Riku wait." Alex said running after him.  
  
*~*  
  
Point of View: Riku  
  
I had finally made it back to the Destiny Islands. I did not want to tell any of them, especially Alex, what happened to me. As I sat on the papou fruit branch a figure put a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to find Alex there smiling a perfect smile. As the sunset and wind blow through her hair she looked so beautiful.  
  
"Um.Riku do you mind if I sat here with you." She said.  
  
"No not at all." I said.  
  
"How do you know me because unfortunately I still don't remember anything."? She said sitting down next to me.  
  
"Do you really want to know." She then nodded. "Well it all started when the door closed on me and I was trapped. I was taken captive by the Heartless. They tortured me and tried to train me into being their mind slave. The darkness inside me had almost taken over my body. I was beginning to lose my memories and emotions until the day you came . That was the day you saved me and my heart from being lost forever in darkness. You too were tortured but some how you did not begin to turn the way I did. It was like a shield that surrounded you and you were safe for them. Eventually you broke free from the chains and escaped. You took me with you."  
  
"But how did I end up there in the first place?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"After that we decided to go to Traverse Town where I thought I could find Sora. We spent so much time together and I soon fell in love with you. You are so kind, funny, and beautiful. I then bought you the charm bracelet to show you how I felt about you."  
  
By this remark she blushed and then put her hand in my hand.  
  
"I wish I could remember that moment." As she said this, her eyes watered and tears began to role down her cheeks.  
  
"How about you remember this one." (A/N This line is so corny, but I love it.) I then grabbed her hand and pulled her towards my body. I set my face close to hers and then leaned in to kiss her soft lips. She then kissed back with more passion and force. We then separated to catch our breath.  
  
She then hugged me an whispered, "I love you Riku," in my ear and I answered, "I love you too Alex."  
  
She smiled and then I continued with the rest of the story. "Well we stayed there for two days until one night Ansem appeared and took you away from me. He then told me Kairi was in danger and so I used one of my powers that I had developed form training. It allows me to have my mind separated from my body. So I did that to tell Kairi she was in trouble and that you were in trouble as well. After you were gone the darkness and Heartless returned to Traverse Town. I went to Cloud and Aeris for help but before I could Ansem appeared again and I was captured. This is why you charm broke but now we will never be separated again. After that I could not live anymore until I found out that you were to bring the downfall of Ansem. Alex you have the power to do this but I am not sure what it is right now. I just over heard him talking. After that I knew I had to get out of there. When you found the other piece to the charm you blacked out. Am I right." She nodded. "I was you who helped me escape."  
  
"How did you know I had a black out."  
  
"I entered your mind and then you gave me the two keyblades. Then I saved you."  
  
"But what is this so called power that I am supposed to have."  
  
Silence  
  
"Well I think that you have the power to summon any keyblade of your choose because when you saw me you knew I needed help and so you sent me them."  
  
"Wow.I had no idea I could do that."  
  
"Well now you do" I said smiling at her. "It's getting cold lets head home."  
  
"Ok."  
  
****  
  
When we reached home I found the two lovebirds sleeping on the couch together.  
  
"How sweet." Alex said.  
  
"Whatever. Lets go upstairs." I said.  
  
We reached Alex's room to find both of us very tired. As I took of my shoes and shirt, Alex came back into the room wearing a black tank top and red pj bottoms. She was soon blushing as red as her pants.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Come on I know it has to do with my shirt being off." I said smirking. (A/N: Riku with no shirt on. Hot, hot , hot.)  
  
"It's just that." She said blushing even more.  
  
"I know it's because I am so totally hot." I said.  
  
"Ya I guess so." She said.  
  
"Well what does I guess so mean." I said in a girly voice.  
  
"Well I think it means you are so totally hot and I love your riped bod." As she said this she pounced on me and kissed me.  
  
"That was unexpected."  
  
"So am I totally hot." She said as she did a model pose.  
  
"No." I said.  
  
"What?" She said getting mad and hitting me with her pillow.  
  
"I was just joking." 'I love it when she gets mad,' I thought to myself.  
  
"You better be or you can sleep on the floor tonight."  
  
"I love you." I said cuddling her.  
  
Silence  
  
"I guess I love you too." She said with a laugh.  
  
We soon fell asleep in each other's arms. The arms I have been dieing to hold forever.  
  
Well that's it. I told you it would be long. Sorry about that. Well I hope you enjoyed it and I will post soon I hope. Please Review.  
  
Later. ^_^ 


	6. A Dreamy Death

Kingdom Hearts 2 // The Return of Darkness  
  
I am so sorry I have not posted in like forever but I have been really busy and I finally was able to get this typed and posted. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter I did. (^_^)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (I would like to own Riku though.)  
  
Claimer: I do own the character Alex.  
  
Chapter 6-A Dreamy Death  
  
Point of view: Alex  
  
++--Dream--++  
  
I was walking down a dark street. It was raining out and I had a keyblade in hand. The street was pitch black and there was no one out. I then came to a tall building-a clock tower. I then entered and found myself at the top where a clocked figure stood with a raincoat on and it's hood up.  
  
The figure spoke. "Alex.Please help me."  
  
I then ran to the figure but I went straight through him. I then turned around to find him right behind me with two keyblades drawn out the ones that Riku had.  
  
"Well, well, well.what do we have here?" He said.  
  
That voice sounded so familiar. It was Riku's voice. The figure then revealed itself for me to find Riku standing with a blindfold on.  
  
"Riku, its me Alex." I said walking to him.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Now it is my turn to finish you." He said as he took a fighting stance.  
  
"What, but Riku its me." I said shocked. I thought he had mistaken me for someone else but no. He then charged at me. I avoided the attack but nearly fell over the edge. He then charged again and this time I was not so lucky. He had hit me in the stomach and the mouth. I was bleeding pretty badly but then the unthinkable happened. As I tried to get up he drove the two keyblades into my chest. Tears were coming from my eyes. I knew I was going to die as a pain wave shoot through my body. Blood was everywhere but 'Why did he do it.did he even know what he was doing.'  
  
He then pulled the keyblades out and walked away. I fell to the floor. He then dropped both keyblades and turned around and ran to me. As I heard his footsteps I felt I was beginning to become unconscious.  
  
"Alex.hold on." He said. "What in the hell have I done?"  
  
I could not see his eyes because they were hidden behind the blindfold. I loved his aqua colored eyes. They were so beautiful.  
  
"I.must.go Riku.I can't*cough*hold on." I said this as I coughed up blood.  
  
"No you can't leave me.you promised." He then took off the blindfold and I saw his eyes again and a tear rolled down his cheek. "I love you."  
  
"I.*cough*love.you."  
  
++--End dream--++  
  
"What is it Alex?" Riku said as I bet I woke him up with my screaming.  
  
"I.had a nightmare." I said trying to breath but I couldn't due to what just happened.  
  
He then pulled me into a hug. "It's ok I'm here. What was it about?"  
  
Silence.  
  
He had killed me in my dream and he did not seem to be himself. 'Why did he do it,' I thought to myself. "It was about you and me and then you.you." I then broke down into tears. He then pulled me into his body and he embraced me tighter as tears rolled down my cheeks.  
  
"It's ok it was only a bad dream."  
  
I then fell asleep again hoping I would not have another dream like that again. I would awake in the morning.  
  
*~*  
  
Point of view: Karir  
  
"Sora what was that all about?" I said very worried.  
  
"Looks like Alex had a bad dream that's all and it looks like Riku has a new girlfriend."  
  
"I had a feeling that would happen."  
  
'Riku and Alex how sweet,' I thought to myself. Alex now had somebody who loved her and so did Riku. I was glad everything was good and nothing bad would happen.  
  
****  
  
I awoke the next morning to find a smell of food in the air. It smelt burnt. It was Riku's cooking. He always burnt whatever he cooked. (A/N: I know Riku cooks hehe.)  
  
"Good morning Princess." Said Sora as I came down the stairs to see him setting the table.  
  
"What's that burnt smell?"  
  
"Thankx appreciate the complement and it is pancakes, eggs and bacon." Said Riku popping his head from the door. He was wearing an apron that said kiss the cook.  
  
As I went into the kitchen I could not help but think and giggle because Riku had a girlfriend.  
  
"What's so funny? You better not be laughing about my cooking." Said Riku looking very serious.  
  
"No its not that its."  
  
"You have a girlfriend." Said Sora finishing my sentence.  
  
"What's funny about that?"  
  
"Ya what is so funny." Said Alex coming into the kitchen looking still very sleepy and her hair was a mess and was everywhere.  
  
"Good morning girlfriend." Said Riku sarcastically as he kissed Alex on the cheek.  
  
"Did you sleep ok Alex?" Said Sora.  
  
As Sora said this Alex saw the reflection of her in the mirror and fixed her hair. "No, but.oh never mind."  
  
"Did you get any of your memories back?"  
  
"No nothing except what Riku told me last night."  
  
All throughout breakfast Riku told us how he met Alex and what happened to the two of them. He also told us how she has the power to summon any keyblade that she chooses.  
  
"That is so cool, so you are a keybearer like me and Riku." Said Sora.  
  
"Ya I guess but I still don't know how to use my powers and let alone summon a keyblade."  
  
"Well I bet you will remember soon." Riku said smiling at her.  
  
Selphie then burst through the front door saying Wakka was having a beach party today and it started in an hour.  
  
"Selphie where in heaven's name have you been?"  
  
"Oh sorry I am staying at Matt's place now and by the way who is your new friend?"  
  
"I'm Alex and you are?" Said Alex.  
  
"Sorry I'm Selphie. Nice to meet you Alex." She said this as they shook hands. "Oh my god, Riku is that you. Long time no see."  
  
"The one and only." He said as he smiled to Selphie, who used to have a major crush on him before she found Matt.  
  
"Well just thought I would let you know." She said as she left.  
  
We soon cleaned up and went to change into our bathing suits. I let Alex borrow a really cute blue on that was a bikini. Sora and Riku went to Sora's house where Riku would borrow on of Sora's swim trunks. They would meet us at the party. Alex and me had arrived. There was a DJ and a dance floor and a huge table of food. When we got there people were already stuffing their faces with food and dancing. In no time we spotted Riku and Sora dancing with two other girls. I could not believe them. Here Alex and me were standing there shocked to see them dancing with other girls.  
  
"What are they doing?" Alex said getting very angry.  
  
"I have not idea but I am going to find out." I said as I walked over to them just after the song stopped.  
  
"Hi Kairi, where's Alex?" Said Riku.  
  
"Probably dancing with Tidus or some other guy."  
  
Riku's mouth all of a sudden dropped open and he looked angry. "What.but." He seemed very surprised when he saw Alex dancing with Tidus just a few feet away. He then stormed off and cut in. Soon Alex and him were dancing.  
  
"Sora what were you doing dancing with that girl."  
  
"I was just standing here waiting for you and Alex when two girls pulled me and Riku to the dance floor. I'm sorry."  
  
"You should be." I said as I gave him a sweet smile.  
  
"Let me make it up to you." He said as a slow song came on and he grabbed me towards the dance floor, where I was in heaven. I had no idea Sora could dance and he pulled me closer. He moved with such ease and I did not want to leave his arms. I felt so comtrobable in them. I then looked around and saw Alex dancing with Riku looking very comtarbable with her head on his shoulder. The song soon ended and then we decided to go for a swim.  
  
When Sora took his shirt off I was surprised to see that he had built up his body. He looked so hot.  
  
"Kairi you going in?" Said Sora  
  
"No I will just watch."  
  
"That does not work for me." Sora said this as he pushed me into the water.  
  
I was freezing and then all of a sudden Sora jumped on me. He held me down for about thirty seconds until I popped back up to catch my breath.  
  
"You are going to die." I screamed at Sora as he swam away in fear.  
  
I then swam after him and pounced on him and did the same thing he did to me. I had help form Riku and Alex. Sora soon popped up for air.  
  
"Three against one that is so not fair." Sora said catching his breath.  
  
"It's just a joke Sora like this." Alex said as she pulled Riku's leg and ducked him under the water and held him there until he grabbed her and ducked her.  
  
"Well looks like I swallowed enough water today who wants to head back to the party?" Said Riku.  
  
"I do." Said Alex winking at him.  
  
"Ok, well see you guys later." Riku said grabbing Alex.  
  
****  
  
While, Riku and Alex were dancing me and Sora decided to go for a walk.  
  
"Kairi I love you." Sora said as he kissed me.  
  
"Wow, Sora I totally did not see that coming and I love you, too." I said, but at that moment the island gave a very violent shaking and shadows appeared. This was the last time I would see Sora or Riku and me and Alex's journey began.  
  
Cliffhanger. I am so sorry I have to end it here but I promise I will update sooner. Hope you enjoyed it I did. Later (^_^) 


	7. The Return of Darkness

Kingdom Hearts 2 // The Return of Darkness  
  
Hey everyone I am so sorry I have not updated in such a long time, but here it is. Let me tell you that this chapter is much shorter than the others. Well hope you enjoy it. Please please please review. Enjoy (^_^)  
  
Later  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (I would like to own Riku though.)  
  
Claimer: I do own the character Alex.  
  
Chapter 7- The Return of Darkness  
  
Point of View: Alex  
  
Riku and me were dancing until the whole island began to shake and dark shadow-like creatures began to pop out of the ground. Then on came charging at me.  
  
"Riku help." I screamed.  
  
One slash from his keyblade and then it was gone.  
  
"Are you all right Alex?" He said. "We must go find Sora and Kairi."  
  
People were running everywhere as the things chased them. We had finally found Kairi and Sora on the small island across the bridge. Kairi was hiding behind a crate. I went to join her as Riku helped Sora kill those things. The black things kept coming and Riku and Sora must have killed a hundred of them so far. All of a sudden the sky turned black and the clouds cleared allowing us to see the sky where stars were flying. Then they closed again and it began to rain. Then a figure stepped out of the darkness and stood in front of Sora and Riku.  
  
"Now I can finish you two." The figure said.  
  
It was Ansem again and this time he was not alone. He had the heartless with him and did not seem too happy.  
  
"I have come for them." Ansem said as he point to Kairi and me.  
  
"I will not let you take them." Riku said.  
  
"Looks like the darkness didn't take you. That's too bad but soon that will change." Said Ansem.  
  
Sora and Riku charged at them but Ansem with one hit sent them flying into the air. They landed with a loud thump and dark chains came out of nowhere and formed around them. Kairi then dashed over to them and she was caught by a shadow's hand and was pulled down under the sand.  
  
"Kairi, no hold on." Sora said trying to struggle out of the dark chains.  
  
"Alex you are the only one to stop Ansem. Remember what I said. You just need to remember...remember..."  
  
I tried to but nothing came to mind until I say my bracelet. 'I can't let them down if I do Riku and everyone will die. I must try.' Out of nowhere I began to remember.  
  
++--Flashback--++  
  
"Riku hold on I will get you out of there. Change of Heart." I shouted.  
  
All of a sudden I had the Change of Heart keyblade in my hand. (A/N: If you have seen Yu-gi-oh then you have probably heard of a card like that on the show. That's where the idea came from). With on slash of the keyblade and the chains were gone and Riku was now free.  
  
++--End Flashback--++  
  
When I opened my eyes I looked down to find the Change of Heart keyblade. It was white and black with two wings on the bottom. One was dark and the other was white. On the handle it had spikes sticking out and the chain was a heart, which was black on one side and white on the other.  
  
"Ansem you will have to go through me to get them."  
  
"You silly girl you have no idea who you are dealing with." Ansem said.  
  
I took a fighting stance and charged at him with full force. He then disappeared and reappeared behind me and drove the dark blade in my shoulder. I winced in pain as blood came pouring out. It hurt so fucking badly that I dropped to the ground as the rain poured down unable to move one inch. I had no strength left to get back up. I felt like I was going to become unconscious until I heard Riku's voice in my ear.  
  
"Alex." He shouted trying harder than ever to break free of the chains that were holding him down.  
  
I finally came back to reality and took every once of my strength I had to push myself back up. I then tightened my grip on my keyblade, as it was slippery and charged again to Ansem. I avoided a slash of his darkblade and did a back kick which hit him in the face.  
  
"Well looks like you have some moves after all." He said this as he wiped blood from his lip. "Well I do too. Submerge."  
  
The island began to grow dark and the sand began to turn into a dark liquid. The substance was now pulling me in. I soon was able to break free of it and ran as fast as I could to Riku and Sora who were being pulled down. I was an arms distance away from Riku I could almost touch him.  
  
"Riku." I said. "I almost got you."  
  
"Alex, just a little farther."  
  
I was so damn close to grabbing his hand but I then was completely submerged. I was falling into darkness. 'Riku I'm sorry...I tried my best.' I thought until I was conscious.  
  
Meanwhile Riku and Sora were somewhere where the darkness ruled and light was nonexistent.  
  
"God these chains hurt. They are digging into my skin." Said Sora.  
  
"Don't waste all your strength trying to escape. You can't anyway. The more you struggle the more it hurts." Riku said.  
  
The two boys were chained up in a dark room that seemed to go on and on forever. All of a sudden Ansem appeared. "Looks like I have the two keyblade masters. Amazing how you two are so weak." He said while tightening the chains and with an evil laugh.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH." Riku and Sora screamed out as the dark chains began to dig into their skin, tighter and tighter.  
  
"Now I will leave you in the hands of Matt." Ansem said.  
  
"Is that the guy Selphie is dating?" Sora said as Matt came into view. "Oh...My...God it is him."  
  
"Hahaha...ya well now you know my little secret." Matt said.  
  
"You bastard how could you work for Ansem?" Riku said.  
  
"Well let's just say I am related in a way to him." Matt said. "Well now lets start the training shall we. Heartless get them."  
  
So what did you think? I hope you liked it. Well I promise I will update soon. Please review. Later (^_^) 


	8. A Secret Revealed

Kingdom Hearts 2 // The Return of Darkness  
  
Hey everyone I'm very sorry I haven't posted in a long time I have been really busy w/ school and sports ya I think you know what I mean. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. (^_^)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. (I want to own Riku though).  
  
Claimer: I do own the character Alex and the idea of a Chaos Mage.  
  
Chapter 8-A Secret Revealed Point of View: Alex  
  
I awoke to the sound of a door closing. "Where am I?"  
  
"Well hello there. My name is Aerith and you are?"  
  
"I'm Ale...Owww." As I tried to get up the back of my shoulder was killing me. It was all bandaged up and a large bloodstain could be seen. I was wearing a white tank top and a pair of black shorts.  
  
"Watch it there you are still pretty banged up."  
  
"My name is Alex." I said. "Where am I again?"  
  
"Hi Alex and you are in Traverse Town at the hotel in the 2nd District."  
  
"Oh. Hi and where is Riku, Sora and Kai..."  
  
At that exact moment a young man with blonde hair came bursting in with an unconscious Kairi in his arms.  
  
"Cloud your back and you found Kairi." Aerith said.  
  
"Ya, so she is awake." He said as he set Kairi on the bed opposite of me. He as really good-looking with an awesome smile but not as good-looking as Riku.  
  
'Speaking of Riku...Where is he' I thought.  
  
"Did you find Riku or Sora?" I said anxious to find out.  
  
"No I only found Kairi." Cloud said.  
  
"Cloud this is Alex and Alex this is Cloud." Aerith said.  
  
"Nice to meet you Alex." Cloud said giving me one of his smiles.  
  
"...Same here Cloud." I said just wanting to melt into a puddle.  
  
"Well are you hungry." Aerith said as she came in with a plate of food.  
  
"Yup, I'm starving. Thank you."  
  
"No problem."  
  
All throughout my munching away I told Cloud and Aerith what happened to me and how I can't remember anything and about how I met Sora, Riku and Kairi. They were most amazed at the fact that I could summon a keyblade.  
  
"So you are a keyblade master too. Cool can I see it."  
  
"Change of Heart." I shouted.  
  
The keyblade appeared in my hand and I handed it over to Cloud. The look on his face was so funny. He seemed to be speechless.  
  
"This is awesome." He said.  
  
"Thankx I guess."  
  
"Ok well you can admire it later Cloud. Alex you need your rest." Aerith said breaking up the fun.  
  
"Fine." I said as I checked the clock and it was not late at all.  
  
++--Dream--++  
  
I fell asleep with the thought of Riku on my mind. Once again I was in an abandon street with rain pouring down and my keyblade in hand. Then it skipped to a clock tower with a hooded figure, which was wearing a raincoat and standing there with it's back towards me.  
  
It spoke. "Alex...I have been waiting for you."  
  
This dream seemed like my other dream I didn't have too long ago. The figure then removed its hood and I got a clear view of whom it was. Once again it was Riku with a black blindfold on.  
  
"Riku what are you doing...It's me Alex."  
  
"Alex...ugh...help...me." Riku spoke shaking his head back and forth and was now on his knees.  
  
He seemed to be struggling with something. So I ran to him but before I could get to him he was up on his feet and a wicked smile on his face. The two keyblades were both in sight and fear began to take over my body.  
  
'Why was he doing this...I don't want it to happen again' I thought.  
  
He began to charge at me. He then jumped into the air and did a midair kick and began to drive both of the keyblades towards me. I blocked with mine only to find how much stronger he was than me. I pushed he off and charged at him with full force. I shouted something and my keyblade went completely black and I rammed it into Riku's chest. He did not even cry out in pain all he did was stand there. The keyblade was straight into his chest, but when I pulled it out there was nothing there at all. No blood or a hole just his chest the way it was before I stabbed him.  
  
He laughed. "Hahaha...pathetic. Come on Alex give me your best shot."  
  
"Fine, you asked for it then. I don't want to do this but I have to in order to stop you." I shouted at him with tears rolling down my cheeks.  
  
All of a sudden the sky grew dark and I was surrounded with darkness. "You are not Riku and you will never be whoever you are." I had a feeling this person was not he seemed to be different. Tears were now pouring down from my eyes like the rain. I spun my keyblade around and struck it to the ground. "Death's Calling." I shouted. A bright light flashed then it grew dark. I regained my vision and saw that I was on the ground and not too far way Riku was face down as well.  
  
I got up and walked over to him but then I hand grabbed my arm and spun me around.  
  
"You didn't get rid of me."  
  
It was Riku staring at me with black eyes for he had removed his blindfold. He then struck a keyblade in my stomach and I awoke.  
  
++--End Dream--++  
  
"NNNOOO..." I screamed as I shot up in bed sweating.  
  
"Alex what is it." Aerith said as she came flying into the room.  
  
"..............." I was speechless. I had the same dream again except the ending was different. Those eyes were so empty, dark and emotionless.  
  
I began to cry and I put my hands up to my face. Without realizing it I had multiple cuts on my hands and they were bleeding pretty badly.  
  
"Your hands are bleeding. Hold on let me go and get you some bandages."  
  
Aerith walked out of the room and in walked Cloud. "Are you all right Alex?"  
  
"No...not really." I could not help but cry. Why did I keep having this dream and what does it mean.  
  
"It was just a bad dream right." He said trying to cheer me up.  
  
"............" I couldn't tell them. I just couldn't. If I did I know they would worry.  
  
Aerith appeared with bandages. She seemed a little bit sad. "Alex do you remember what you shouted in your dream?"  
  
"Um...I think I shouted something like 'Death's Calling'. Ya that was it."  
  
Aerith dropped the bandages and seemed pretty surprised about what I had just said.  
  
"Aerith are you ok?"  
  
"...what ya I'm fine." She said putting a big smile. "Cloud I need to talk to Alex alone. Ok."  
  
"Fine I will be outside if you need me." Cloud said as he left.  
  
Why was I feeling so nervous to hear what Aerith had to say. I mean it must be pretty important since she asked Cloud to leave.  
  
"How can I say this and get to the point?" Aerith said. "Ok Alex...what you just shouted in you dream happens to be a very powerful spell. A Chaos Mage can only cast this spell and a sign that the mage cast the spell is they have bleeding hands. When they cast the spell they give up their blood to take another person's. This is why your hands are bleeding."  
  
I could not believe my ears. Was I a Chaos Mage? But my hands are bleeding so I guess I am one.  
  
"So...that means I am one Aerith."  
  
"Yes it does."  
  
"Cool, I'm a Chaos Mage." I said. "Aerith what is a Chaos Mage?"  
  
"Well it is a mixture of a Black and White Mage. So you have healing powers and elemental powers too and some others as well."  
  
Aerith smiled but it soon faded and there was a sad expression now on her face.  
  
"Aerith are you sure your ok. You seem to be sad."  
  
"I'm fine really. It's nothing." She said with a smile. "Ok well you better get back to bed. You need your rest. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
She turned out the lights and left.  
  
How could I sleep now that I knew that I was a Chaos Mage. This is so awesome. It seems kind of unreal to think that I had all this power and that I never knew it before. My knowledge of my power will soon change and this is only the start of it.  
  
Well I hope you liked that. I know I say this every time I post but I will have it up because I am almost done with Ch. 9. See you soon and please review. 


	9. Falling

Kingdom Hearts 2 // The Return of Darkness  
  
Hey everyone. I told you I would update soon so here it is. Well I have been thinking and I was wondering if I should do a sequel because I have come up with a few endings. So if you want to see one then please review and tell me your opinion. Enjoy!! (^_^)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. (I want to own Riku though).  
  
Claimer: I do own the character Alex and the idea of a Chaos Mage.  
  
Chapter 9-Falling Point of View: Alex  
  
I awoke the next morning to the sound of someone calling my name.  
  
"Alex...Alex."  
  
As I opened my eyes I saw Riku standing there right in front of me. I blinked a few times and he soon was no longer standing in front of me.  
  
"Wow that was weird."  
  
"What was?" Cloud said entering the room. "You hungry Alex?"  
  
"It was nothing and I am absolutely hungry. Thank you." I said while my stomach gave a low growl.  
  
"Ok I will go tell Aerith. Be right back."  
  
I struggled to get out of bed for my hands and shoulder were still sore. As I stood up I began to take a step forward and I nearly landed face first on the ground if it won't for Cloud, who had caught me just in time.  
  
"Thank you." I said with my face getting really red with embarrassment.  
  
"No problem just be careful. You still are pretty beaten up." He said giving me his smile that I see and just want to melt.  
  
I walked out of the room cautious of where I stepped. Cloud lead the way to a room that was all completely red inside and where Aerith was. She had setup a table with food on it. I then began to dig in.  
  
"This is delicious. Thanks a lot Aerith."  
  
"No problem." She smiled. "I do see that you are feeling better from last night."  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
"Well I do have something rather important to tell you and I hope you like it. Well I called up and old friend of mine and told him of your special talent. He has agreed to train you and hone your skills. What do you think?"  
  
"That would be awesome. I can't believe it."  
  
I was so excited that I would be training and getting to learn more about my unknown powers.  
  
"But, first we need your help Alex. See in each world there is a keyhole and when the keyhole is unlocked the world then becomes connected. I need you to help me seal it up because the town right now is covered with heartless. When the keyhole is sealed the heartless will leave. So what do you say would you help us?" Cloud said.  
  
"Sure I wou......"  
  
Aerith interrupted me. "What the hell Cloud. Alex right now is in no condition to fight the heartless plus we don't even know where the keyhole is." Aerith said yelling at Cloud.  
  
"Aerith I'm fine really plus I'm sure we could find it in no time."  
  
"Uhhhh...ok fine but if she gets hurt any worse Cloud I am going to blame it on you."  
  
"Ok I promise nothing will happen to her." Cloud said.  
  
"Before you go Alex I have some new cloths for you to wear and we must bandage up you wounds."  
  
"New cloths awesome. Thank you."  
  
Aerith handed me a pair of white pants with several white and black belts running across the top and a black, plain tee shirt. I got dressed and was bandaged and ready to got into action.  
  
"Ok I'm all set." I said going into their room. "Wait I forgot something." I could not believe that I almost left my bracelet Riku gave me. I put it on and headed back to Cloud and Aerith's room.  
  
"All dressed I see." Cloud said this as I spun around to show them my outfit.  
  
"Yup yup all set now."  
  
"Ok, but be careful and stay close to me." Cloud said.  
  
We exited the hotel and arrived at the alleyway. The outside was completely black and the heartless soon popped out everywhere.  
  
Cloud drew his sword and I did the same.  
  
"Change of Heart." I shouted.  
  
With keyblade in hand I charged at them and began to slash. They seemed pretty easy to kill. Just with one slash they were gone and we headed for the door to the center of the 2nd District. I nearly died when I saw all of the heartless standing there. These weren't the ones I had killed earlier they were bigger and a hell of a lot more uglier, too.  
  
"Alex run." Cloud pulled me and we sprinted for a nearby shop. The heartless came chasing after Cloud and me. We opened the door and slammed it shut.  
  
"You ok Alex." Cloud said.  
  
"Ya just a little shocked and out of breathe." I said. "Man how do we get out of here?"  
  
"I have no idea, but it looks like we are going to be in here for a while." Cloud said.  
  
"Wait Cloud there is a door back here." I walked to the back of the shop and slowly opened the door. It was pitch black in there. I took one step forward but Cloud pulled me back.  
  
"Alex let me go in first."  
  
"Fine." I stayed put until Cloud said it was ok to go inside.  
  
Cloud had found two candles and lit them. The room came into view and there was nothing but books. From the ceiling to the floor stacks and rows of books stood.  
  
"Cloud where are we?"  
  
"We must be in the old book shop." He said examining the books.  
  
"This place sure is dusty. How long has it been since someone was in here?"  
  
"It looks like it has been a really really long time." He said.  
  
I ventured off and looked for a way out. This place was so big. You could get lost in here. I came upon a book that looked rather familiar to me. I opened it up and read:  
  
"Without darkness there is no light...  
The darkness and the light depend on one  
another in order to exist in this world.  
If one fades so will the other..."  
  
It went on like that explaining the difference between darkness and light. I turned around to explore more when I saw a hooded figure standing up on the second floor of the bookshop. I ran after it. I soon was on the second floor, searching for whoever it was. I turned a corner and stood in shock.  
  
"Riku...is that you?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Riku turned around to face me and I soon noticed a blindfold around his face covering his eyes.  
  
"God no. This can't be like my dream." I said.  
  
"No, it's far worse." Riku spoke.  
  
I looked at him and could not help but want to run into his arms and embrace him, but I couldn't.  
  
"What do you mean worse?"  
  
Silence.  
  
I stepped forward and then I began to feel a weird feeling come over me. One more step and I was surrounded in a dark substance and I was being pulled into the ground.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"The darkness is calling to you. Don't be afraid embrace it." Riku said.  
  
"No." I said, as I was being pulled farther. "I won't. I don't want to."  
  
Catch me as I fall  
  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me into madness  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
  
"Don't be afraid. Let it take you."  
  
"Never I don't want it to." I yelled "AAAAHHHH...no."  
  
Don't turn away  
  
Don't give into the pain  
Don't try to hide  
Through they're screaming your name  
Don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
Don't turn out the light  
Never sleep never die  
  
The pain I was feeling cannot be described. I could no longer think and my mind was becoming clouded with darkness as I was being engulfed in it. I grabbed my head and screamed.  
  
"NNNOOO..."  
  
"You belong there. Don't you see, the darkness is calling to you."  
  
I'm frightened by what I see  
  
But somehow I know that there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
  
I was losing control and couldn't help but to begin to let it take me. My vision was no longer there and all I saw was darkness everywhere I looked.  
  
"Alex...hold on I am coming." Cloud said.  
  
The darkness around me began to fade. My vision began to come back. "Cloud where are you?" I shouted. Tears came pouring down from my eyes as the pain went away. I realized that I was now on the floor.  
  
"Alex are you ok." Cloud said as he came running to my side.  
  
"No I was surround in darkness and...and..."  
  
"It's ok just relax. We will get you out of here." Cloud hugged me and then picked me up.  
  
He was soon holding me in his arms as I nearly began to pass out.  
  
"Alex hold on...Listen to my voice."  
  
".................."  
  
"Alex do not pass out."  
  
I was falling into darkness. I could not hold on. I heard Cloud's voice. I tried to come back to being conscious but I could not my head hurt to damn much. I was slipping away from him.  
  
"Alex don't give in. They need you." Someone said. "I will see you soon. Just hold on."  
  
Who is that? I heard myself say.  
  
"Hang on Alex. Don't give up!"  
  
That voice sounded so familiar. Suddenly there was a light and I realized who the voice was. "Riku!"  
  
"Who did you expect?"  
  
"Is that really you?"  
  
"Ya. I miss you so much."  
  
"I do too, but where are you?"  
  
"I'm right here in the light." He said  
  
"I cannot see you."  
  
"Keep going you will find me. Jus follow my voice."  
  
At that moment the light faded as I stepped forward. Once again the darkness took me.  
  
"Riku don't leave me."  
  
"It's all right. Trust me I will see you again very soon."  
  
"But...RIKU!" I shouted.  
  
"Alex are you ok?" Cloud said.  
  
"What happened?" I said trying to recall what happened earlier.  
  
I tried to stand but just stumbled around.  
  
"Watch it." Cloud helped me up to my fee and guided me to a chair "Sit down."  
  
"I have some good news and bad news. The good news is that I think I found the keyhole but the bad is that the heartless have been pounding on the door for the past half an hour so you need to seal it now." He said. "Follow me."  
  
I got up to my feet and followed Cloud to another door.  
  
"Hurry."  
  
I quickened my pace and ran up the stairs. They led out to a rooftop. At that moment we heard the door downstairs break open.  
  
"Follow me quickly."  
  
Cloud came to the end of the rooftop and we could see the 3rd District below with all of the heartless.  
  
"When I say three jump." Cloud said. "One...Two...Three."  
  
We jumped down to the floor. We landed just next to the vacant house.  
  
"Alex get ready."  
  
"Change of Heart." I shouted and my keyblade was out.  
  
"Now." Cloud said as he charged into the group of the heartless. "Alex the keyhole is over by that door."  
  
I looked around and spotted a cream color door standing near a fountain. 'Is this the one' I thought to myself. "Well here is goes." I said as I held my keyblade up to it. A stream of light came from the tip of my keyblade and went straight to the keyhole. I heard a 'click' and the door opened. A giant heartless came out from the door.  
  
"Cloud...what do I do?"  
  
"Fight it." He said as he killed the last of the heartless.  
  
All of a sudden columns came up from the ground and blocked all of the exits.  
  
"Oh crap." I said aloud.  
  
"Alex hold on. We can beat him together."  
  
The heartless had finally come out of the door and was standing in front of Cloud and I. I charged at it and began to slice and dice. Cloud soon joined in and we thought we had him until it picked Cloud up and throw him against the wall. Cloud now was out cold and I had to make the finally blow to this creature. "Ok here it goes." I said. I put all of my strength into my keyblade and the tip began to glow black. I focused on it and thought of how Riku and Sora were in danger and how I missed Riku so much. I drove it into the heartless' chest and pulled it out again.  
  
The heartless then disappeared and a shiny stone dropped to the ground. I run to Cloud. "Cloud can you hear me? Please say something." I said.  
  
His eyes began to open and I jumped back a little.  
  
"I'm fine. I will be ok." He said. "Alex you did it." He said just finally realizing that the heartless was gone and gave me a hug.  
  
My face was as red as a tomato as I blushed from the hug. All of a sudden the whole town began to come back to life and the black no longer covered everything. We were about to head back when I quickly picked up the stone that the heartless had dropped.  
  
Me and Cloud headed back to the hotel to tell Aerith our good news.  
  
"Oh My God...where have you been? I have been worrying up a storm." Aerith said as she came over and put her arms around Cloud.  
  
"OOOWWW!" Cloud said as he held the side of his chest.  
  
"Are you ok Cloud?"  
  
"Does it look like I'm ok?" He said.  
  
"I'm sorry. Hold still while I bandage you up." Aerith said.  
  
"Alex I don't know how to thank you." Cloud said smiling.  
  
"It's no problem I just did what you told me to do." I said while blushing.  
  
Aerith was soon done with bandaging up Cloud and we headed back to my room so I could rest for I was beat. As I opened the door I noticed that Kairi was gone form her bed.  
  
"Where is Kairi?" I said.  
  
Cliffhanger. I know you hate me for this but I just had to leave you hanging. This chapter was major long and I am sorry for that but I couldn't help myself. So I hope you liked it and please review. It would take me a little bit longer to write the next one because I have midterms and all of that good stuff. So I hope you enjoyed it. Later. (^_^) 


	10. Tortured Pasts

Hey everyone. I am so glad that I got this chapter up. It took me forever to write because I had writer's block. So I hope you enjoy it and please please review.

Kingdom Hearts 2 The Return of Darkness   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts. (I would love to own Riku though).   
  
Claimer: I do own my character Alex and the idea about the Chaos mage. So don't copy.   
  
Chapter 10- Tortured Pasts  
  
Point of View: Kairi  
  
My eyes widened as I saw light come from a tall window.  
  
"Where am I?" I said.  
  
"Hello there Kairi. You are at Hollow Bastion." Belle said coming into the room with some tea and biscuits.  
  
"Belle what am I doing here?" I said helping myself to some tea.  
  
"Well I brought you here to tell you something very important. It is about you friend Alex."  
  
"What do you mean it has to do with Alex?"  
  
"Well Kairi that question will be answered later. Come with me I have something to show you."  
  
I got up and followed Belle out into a hallway. We walked down it until we came to a pair of doors. Belle opened it up to reveal a place full of books. I stared in awe at the room. I felt like I had been here before. (A/N: Just like the library in the game at Hollow Bastion.)  
  
"This is the library." She said. "This way please."  
  
I followed her until we came to a large book that was open to a page. I looked down at it and it seemed to be a journal of some kind.  
  
"Belle what is it?"  
  
"Well it is a journal that Ansem wrote."  
  
"What you mean the person who tried to take you heart as well as mine has a journal." I began to laugh because it seemed kind of funny.  
  
"What's so funny?" Belle said with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Nothing. Go on."  
  
"Ok well this journal once belonged to Ansem. It tells us all about how he became interested in the darkness and other worlds. But one of the most interesting things in her is that your friends Alex and Riku are mentioned." Bell said.  
  
"Really why?" I said trying to image what both of them had to do with Ansem.  
  
"Yes and first I will start with your friend Riku. This is going to be very shocking for you to listen too, but you must. Ok well Riku is Ansem's son."  
  
I was speechless. My brain had to think it over several times before I got the idea that what she said was true. "How could Riku be Ansem's son?"  
  
"Well Riku at a very young age was separated from his family and arrived at Destiny Islands. As he grew older he felt as if he did not belong and he was right because he did not. That is why Riku went into the darkness because his father was calling to him to back to him. Eventually Riku escaped the darkness with the help of Alex and returned home to Destiny Islands. There is one other thing that will come as a surprise. It is that Riku has a brother."  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"Matt."  
  
"WHAT! Do you mean the Matt who is dating Selphie?"  
  
"Yes, but he is not good. He is working for Ansem." Belle said.  
  
"So that makes him Ansem's son also."  
  
"Yes it does and for the other thing about Alex. I am sorry that you have to hear me say this but Alex is not to be trusted."  
  
"WHAT!" I said yelling directly at Belle. "You don't even know her and you are already judging her. She is my friend and why shouldn't I trust her."  
  
(A/N: I'm sorry if your eyes get tired)  
  
"Kairi Alex is very dangerous and you must be careful when you are around her. Before you start yelling at me again you must listen and you must know about her past. Alex's father was best friends with Ansem when they were children. His name was Akito. When Ansem went to find the darkness and other worlds Akito went with him. Ansem and him finally found the darkness and were taken by it. At one point in Akito's life he could not take the pain any more and escaped from the darkness. He wanted to forget his past and to live a normal life again. He soon was married to a young woman named Kisa. They soon had a child who was named Alexandria or Alex as your friend goes by. At the age of five Alex's mother died. From this loss Akito began to go back to the darkness. He soon died from being sick and at that time Alex was twelve years old. Since she had nobody left she went into Ansem's care where she lived until she came to Destiny Islands. Alex was depressed and could not bear to remember her past. So she went into the darkness as well. Ansem trained her on how to control the darkness. She used it as a way to deal with the pain of her parents' death. At the age of fourteen she had developed her powers fully and had full control over them. So she began to use them to harm others. She went on a killing spree as a way to deal with the pain and let out her anger. She soon realized what she had done and it was already too late. She decided to run away. Ansem knew of her plans and held her captive. This is how Riku and Alex met. Riku soon fell in love with her and she did the same. But at that time Alex lost her memory and could not remember the terrible things she had done. She did not want to so she locked them up inside of herself. Alex because of her change of heart had developed the power to wield a keyblade. So Riku and Alex escaped and headed to Traverse Town. The bracelet Riku bought her was made by the moogles. Soon Ansem found her and Riku and he separated the two and so the bracelet broke. Alex once again escaped Ansem's hands by using her powers to let her travel some where safe."  
  
"Alex's powers are still active whether or not she can remember how to use them. This is why you cannot trust her. Plain and simple Kairi she is even more dangerous than Ansem. For that is another reason why he locked her up because she was the one who could over throw him. If Alex gets out of hand again you are the only one to kill her. When you were really little Ansem did a test on you and instead of making your heart full of darkness he thought that he should make it out of light. Do you know who the other person was to receive the heart of darkness?" Belle said.  
  
"Let me guess...hhmm Alex? Right?" I said.  
  
"Correct. By Ansem making her heart like that she is know as the princess of darkness and you are known as the princess of light. Makes sense now."  
  
"Ya it does. I still can't believe that Alex had gone through all of that stuff in her life and I never even knew about it."  
  
"Kairi some things are meant to be kept a secret rather than being told. Ok now there is one final reason why I brought you here besides the fact about your friend. Come this way."  
  
Belle led me into the very back of the library where a door appeared.  
  
"Kairi go through that door there and you will find something. Please go now."  
  
Without another word I was off. I opened the door to find a large room that was only lit by candlelight. I could not see much because the light was very dim. All of a sudden someone through open the curtains and the room became visible. It was all made out in a cream color marble with gold trimming. Straight ahead a symbol lie in the wall. It was the shape of my crown that I had found. I walked forward and soon placed my gold crown into the symbol slot. A bright light appeared and something heavy landed into my hand. (A/N: I wonder what it could be.) It was a keyblade. It was pink and gold and had the gold crown at the bottom as a key chain.  
  
"You've found it." Belle said as I turned around to see her walking up towards me.  
  
"How did you know that the crown would fit into the slot?"  
  
"Just a guess." Belle said with a smile.  
  
"So you must be going now Kairi. It has been great to see you again and remember Alex is very dangerous and you need to help her. So now go. But remember this that no matter how much darkness there is a light will always be there to guide you."  
  
At Belle's final words I was gone.  
  
Point of View: Alex  
  
"Kairi are you out here? Kairi where are you?" I yelled.  
  
For the past day and a half Cloud, Aerith and I have been looking for Kairi. She did not seem to be anywhere. It was like she disappeared out of thin air. I arrived back at the hotel with the disappointment of not finding her. Once again I was alone and had no one to be there for me.  
  
"Cloud I couldn't find her anywhere."  
  
"It's ok I'm sure she will turn up somewhere where you least expect it." Cloud said giving me one of his smiles.  
  
Aerith gave me a look and I immediately snapped out of my daydream.  
  
"Ok well I am sure we will find her later but Alex you need to pack your things because we are going to another world where you will be training with my old friend. So hurry and go pack."  
  
Since I don't have many things, I just packed what I had, which was a black long sleeve shirt, black jeans and a pair of black shorts. I headed out of the room and went outside to where Cloud and Aerith were waiting.  
  
"All set." Cloud said.  
  
"Yup all set." I said with a little disappointment in my voice because we were leaving this place.  
  
Within no time we were traveling to the other world where Aerith's friend was. An hour went by and I was sitting there staring out the window I could not believe everyone left me. My eyes watered and a tear rolled down my check. I quickly wiped my painful tear away and tried to get myself back together. I large explosion shook the gummi ship and sent me flying to the other side of the ship.  
  
"Hold on. We are going down." Cloud said.  
  
"Look over there a world is coming into view. Quickly Cloud land it over there." Aerith said.  
  
The ship gave a violent jerk and I was sent forward. I hit my head against something and I fell unconscious.  
  
Point of View: Sora (A/N: In this section there will be quite a lot of cussing. I am sorry about it.)  
  
"Someone anyone please help me." I screamed at the top of my lungs. My eyes watered and I began to cry as a way to let out my pain and anger. The more I tried to get out of these fucking chains the tighter they dug into my skin. They ran around my wrists and ankles and my neck. I don't know how long I was in this place so far but all I know is that I have had enough.  
  
For the past I think days it has been nonstop torture. Riku was taken away from me and I was left alone to endure it. It was done by someone who had the ability to control darkness. It was like an artificial in hell. The person did not stop beating me until I was coughing up blood and also until I had hundreds of bruises and scratches on my body. This repeated for hours. It never ceased and the repeating of punches and kicks went on for what seemed to be an eternity.  
  
I was beginning to lose my train of thought and my memories. I could barely remember memories of Kairi, Riku and my parents. Besides the torturing I was being brainwashed and losing grip of reality. Sometimes I would black out for hours and then would wake again. One thing that I wanted to do more than ever was to kill that son of a bitch Matt. He was the one who did this to me.  
  
"So I see that it is time again for you to get your ass kicked." Matt said.  
  
"Once I get out of here you will get the goddamn hell kicked out of you. You asshole." I said while spitting at him.  
  
"Well then I guess I should be scared. Looks like I will just have to take my anger out on you." Matt threw a punch into my stomach and several more into my face and my jaw.  
  
"FUCK!" I coughed up more blood and spat it at him. He wiped it off and threw several more punches to the stomach.  
  
All of a sudden Matt came up close to me and stared into my eyes. "Let your mind be open. Listen to my voice. Listen to it."  
  
My mind all of a sudden seemed to be clear of any train of thought and it seemed to be like someone was taking over. I could not avert my gaze away from Matt and I stared endlessly into his eyes. They were a black color and were lifeless.  
  
"You have no one. Everyone hates you and you are all alone. Let the darkness enter you heart. Open it up to take it in and allow it to take over."  
  
I did what Matt said and began to let the darkness take me. I tried to resist it but I had no control of my brain or what I was doing.  
  
"You shall kill all of them. They are your enemies. They want you to die."  
  
"NO. GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD." The pain was unbearable and I no longer seemed to be in my holding place. It was like I was somewhere else. It was all dark and the mist lit the way. I stepped forward and a path formed at my feet. At that exact moment a hooded figure stepped forward out of nowhere. With a wave from his hand I was chained up in the air. There were two chains around both of my wrists, two around my ankles and one around my neck. Without touching me the figure punched the air and I felt the force hit my body. I coughed up even more blood and spat it out. Fifty more punches hit my body. The figure then set a black fire around me.  
  
"AAAAWWWWWWW!!!!!!"  
  
I was burning and could feel the fire burn up my skin. Suddenly the fire stopped, but a second later the inside of my body burned. What the hell was going on?  
  
"It's inside of you." The figure said. "The darkness is entering your heart a little at a time. Soon it will be full of darkness."  
  
"AAAAAWWWWWW." My insides were melting away and there was no way to stop it.  
  
"Soon you will become one of us. HAHAHA."  
  
As the burning continued I could barely remember my own name. Who was I? Where did I come from? Then I thought of a strange object that was in the shape of a star and it was yellow. What is that again?...............It was a papou fruit.  
  
"NNNNNNOOOOOO. I WILL NOT LET YOU DO THIS TO ME."  
  
At that moment I realized I was back in the same old place and Matt was standing in front of me breathing hard.  
  
"I almost had you. Well looks like that would be all for today. Have a good rest you son of a bitch." Matt said as he walked away with a pleasant grin on his face.  
  
I couldn't even keep my eyes open and once again I blacked out.  
  
--Dream--  
  
"Sora, you lazy bum get up."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were sleeping again coconut head."  
  
I was back home on my island and Kairi's face appeared right in front of mine, but it was all blurry and I could not see it.  
  
"Is that you Kairi?"  
  
"Of course it is Sora." She said while giving me a smile.  
  
I got up to go over and give her a hug but as I was about to hug her I walked right through her. It was like she was some sort of ghost. The island disappeared and I was falling into a dark abyss, which never seemed to end.  
  
--End Dream--  
  
I awoke and I was still in the same place and the same way. It was hopeless I would never get out of this hell. I looked over to my left and saw what I thought was a hallucination. It was a spark of light.   
  
Ya ya I know I just have to do this. This is what keeps you wanting more. Ok let my tell you I haven't even came up with the idea for Chapter 11 so you are going to have to hold your horses. I am very sorry about that. I will try my best. But I hope you liked this chapter and please please review. 


	11. Fears Brought to Life

I am sorry that I have not posted in a very very long time. I have been beyond busy so here it is. I thought this chapter was ok but I hope you enjoy it. Please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Claimer: I do own my character Alex and the idea of a Chaos Mage.  
  
Chapter 11- Fears Brought to Life  
  
Point of View: Alex  
  
"OOOOWWWW my head." I opened my eyes and realized I no longer was on the gummi ship.  
  
"CLOUD…………AERITH." I shouted.  
  
I looked around to see no sign of life what so ever. This world looked like no one lived here for many many years. There were nonstop hills of knee height grass that seemed to go on forever like a sea. As the wind blew the grass looked like waves as it swayed with the grass.  
  
I began to walk. 'Maybe I might find them here.' I thought to myself.  
  
It seemed like all day I had been walking. I saw what looked to be a building structure in the distance. I picked up my pace.  
  
It was just ruins of an old building. I was beginning to become frustrated.  
  
"HELLO!!!! IS ANYONE OUT THERE? WHERE IN THE HELL IS EVERYONE?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
  
'It looks like I will be spending the night here all alone.' I thought.  
  
So I gathered grass and made myself a bed as the sun began to set. I fell asleep just as it was beginning to get dark.  
  
--Dream--j  
  
"No. Please don't kill me." A voice pleaded.  
  
I was staring at a hood figure, which was standing over a woman's body with a pair of swords in both of her hand.  
  
"I don't like beggars." The figure spoke.  
  
I turned my head just at the right moment because the figure had just killed the woman. Blood layed on the ground and the woman's body just disappeared. The figure walked out of the house and into the street. I walked out after whoever it was and stared in discussed for the whole town was on fire and there were dead people lying on the ground everywhere.  
  
"What in heaven's name happened here?" I said to myself.  
  
I walked up to the figure that was standing in the middle of the street. With one swipe I pulled the figure's hood off.  
  
"………What………….it……………can't be…………………………………it's me."  
  
--End Dream--  
  
I awoke and found that I was in the same place that I fell asleep. 'Had I killed all of those people' I thought.  
  
"No I couldn't have." I said starting to cry.  
  
"Don't cry."  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
"I did."  
  
The person stepped out from the cloak of the night and his face was visible.  
  
"Who are you?" I said.  
  
"Don't you remember me, Alex?"  
  
"I'll ask again, who are you?"  
  
"It's me, Matt…"  
  
"I don't know who you are, but get away from me or I will force you." I said while standing and having the keyblade form in my hands.  
  
"It's all right. I won't hurt you Alex." He said while walking towards me. "You don't remember me but I remember you."  
  
"How can I be sure that I used to know you?"  
  
"I knew your father and that he died a few years ago and that your mother died when you were very young. That you were held in Ansem's prison and that you had met Riku there."  
  
"How do you know that about me?" I said while tightening my grip on my keyblade.  
  
"I know everything about your past and I can reveal it to you." He smiled while walking closer to me. "I can unleash your true power and much more. Come with me and I can show you how to control it."  
  
"But I have to find Cloud and Aerith."  
  
"They left you here don't you see it. They don't want you, but I do." He stepped forward.  
  
"That is a lie. It isn't true. They care about me and I know they will come back." I said backing away.  
  
"If they really cared about you then they would be here with you right now."  
  
"They do care about me and I know that they do inside my heart."  
  
"Then why do you cry yourself to bed every night? Is it because you feel so alone and that you don't want to get hurt by getting close anyone? Why do you always have to be by yourself?"  
  
"I'm not by myself all of the time. Get away from me or else." I said.  
  
"So you admit that you are by yourself most of the time. If you don't want to then so be it but if you do you will never be alone again." Matt said. "How can I convince you to come with me?"  
  
"I………I……..can't."  
  
"Would your parents want you to come with me?"  
  
"Yes." I mumbled hoping he would not hear it.  
  
"I can take you see them if you come with me."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"I am afraid I can't tell you, but it is possible to see your parents even if they are dead."  
  
"Alright…I will go if you promise to take me to my parents."  
  
"Deal then."  
  
Matt approached me and stared into my eyes and put his hand to my face. It was like I could not pull away from his gaze. He had the most beautiful eyes that I had ever seen and did not want to turn away.  
  
"Listen to me. Open your heart to the darkness."  
  
A dark black substance surrounded Matt and I. I could feel it crawling closer and closer to my heart. It finally reached my chest and visions flashed into my head. I remembered some of it. Death and fire were passing before my eyes, which were still locked on Matt. Dead people lay everywhere.   
  
I tried to kill the pain  
  
But only brought more  
  
I lay dying   
  
Am I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming  
  
Am I too lost to be saved  
  
Am I too lost?  
  
Every second my heart felt like I was losing it and my head was endlessly enduring pain and memories, which I had long forgotten.  
  
"Its alright." He said.  
  
I wanted to speak but I hand no control of my body anymore and I could no longer feel the pain.  
  
My God my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
My God my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
It was like whatever I tried to do my body did not respond to any of the commands I gave it.  
  
Do you remember me  
  
Lost for so long  
  
Will you be on the other side  
  
Or will you forget me  
  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming  
  
Am I too lost to be saved  
  
Am I too lost?  
  
I was staring at my memories trying to figure out what they were about. That is until I say that it was me doing all of those terrible things.  
  
My God my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
My God my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
"Let you inner darkness be set free. Let it over take your body."  
  
I no longer had any sort of control and I could feel the outside of my body changing.  
  
"Think of how they all left you and how they hate you. No one has ever loved you except me. I love you so come with me." Matt whispered into my ear.  
  
My wounds cry for the grave  
  
My soul cries for deliverance  
  
Will I be denied Christ  
  
Tourniquet  
  
My suicide  
  
That was the moment my mind was his. 'Why did they do that to me…I must kill them all…They must all die' I thought.  
  
"How could they do that to me." I said.  
  
"They don't love you. They just wanted to see you get hurt."  
  
He let me go and handed me his hand. I was just about to take it when a force pulled me back.  
  
"No you can't…They love you…Everyone does."  
  
I looked around to find no one else there except for Matt and I.  
  
"What's wrong?" He said.  
  
"I……I can't go……with you……but……I can."  
  
I grabbed my head and fell to the ground. Something was trying to pull me back from him. Matt caught me and held me in his arms. The closer I got to him the more pain rushed to my head and the more my heart hurt.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!!" I screamed at him.  
  
"Listen to me you must fight the pain don't give into it. This will occur at first but it will only last a few minutes." Matt still held me.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!!" I screamed again.  
  
The pain only worsened as he still held me in his arms. The force was putting so much pain on me.  
  
"I CAN'T I JUST CAN'T DO THIS AGAIN!!" I began to cry and then I remembered what had happened to me. "I DON'T WANT TO HURT ANYONE ELSE. NO MORE OF THIS. JUST LET ME GO. I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN." I finally pulled away successfully but landed on the ground. I tried so hard to get up but I had no strength left and I blacked out.  
  
Point of View: Sora  
  
"What the hell is that?" I said to myself.  
  
The light grew brighter and brighter with every second. "Within every darkness there is a light. You must use this to defeat the darkness." A voice said out of nowhere.  
  
"What is it and how can I defeat it?" I screamed.  
  
"When the time comes you will know the right thing to do. All you have to do is believe in the light and that all hearts are pure." The voice faded. The light exploded. (A/N: What could it be?) A keyblade pure white lay in my bloody hands.   
  
"Wow I bet I still am dreaming because then this means I can escape." I said to myself. "Great now I am talking to myself. I am going insane."  
  
The keyblade was pure white with yellow and gold trimming on the bottom with a white orb at the bottom. 'Cool I have a new keyblade' I thought.  
  
"Now to get out of this hell hole."  
  
I fell to the ground and got up. The keyblade seemed to light up and I could finally see where I was going. 'Cool.' I thought.  
  
I soon came upon a room that was light with torches. I followed it down and a door appeared that was slightly open. I peeked through the crack and was shocked to see Ansem and Riku talking. Just talking to one another. 'Why do I have to be tortured and he just gets to talk.' I thought.  
  
"So have you thought about the decision anymore?" Ansem said.  
  
"Yes, but I still refuse to bring her back to you. I love her and you just want her to experiment on." Riku said.  
  
"She is not might to live like you and me. She was trained to kill just like you and that is all. But what I have seen it appears to be that she strongly refuses to come back. You are the only one to persuade her to come back to me because she truly loves you. If you don't some serious things are going to occur that I believe you will not be happy about."  
  
"What things?" Riku replied.  
  
"With the wrong decision you will find out." Ansem said. "Even though she is in her true state right now she is still refusing which is very odd. It may seem that something inside of her is not willing to let her be persuaded by the darkness. But if you tell her it is all right then she will come and her mind will go back to the way it was before. Death awaits her in her future if you don't bring her back to me."  
  
"Whatever. I am not going to let her come back here to where she will chained up all day and night just because you fear that she will kill you."  
  
"I DON'T THINK YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT IS AT STACK HERE RIKU. YOU EITHER BRING HER BACK HERE OR SHE WILL DIE. YOU DON'T SEEM TO NOTICE IT DO YOU. WELL I DO. IT IS THAT EVERYDAY HER HEART GROWS DARKER WITHOUT HER REALIZING IT. WITHOUT HER BEING IN HER TRUE FORM THE MORE IT EATS AWAY AT IT AND THE MORE OUT OF CONTROL SHE WILL GET. SHE WILL DIE IF I DON'T HAVE HER BACK HERE. DO YOU WANT TO LOSE YOUR GIRLFRIEND?" Ansem screamed.  
  
"………………………………………………………………………" Riku looked at the ground to where I could no longer see his eyes. A tear dropped from his face. "Alright I will bring her back Father."  
  
'Did I hear that right?' I thought. 'Riku just called Ansem father. That is too creepy.' So it looks like Alex will die if Riku does not bring her back.  
  
"Since Matt failed I am relying on you to bring her to her complete form."  
  
Riku then got up and was about to walk my way until Ansem said something.  
  
"Wait I am most forgot." Ansem walked over to Riku and placed his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing?" Riku said looking down at his Father's hand.  
  
"Just to make sure that you don't go running away again." Ansem then began to brainwash Riku. Ansem did not look away as he looked into Riku's eyes. "You are to kill anyone who interferes and bring Alex back to me whatever the cost maybe even if she is dead. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes Master." Riku responded back.  
  
Riku walked over to a table that had a black cloak on it and a blindfold and began to put them on.  
  
'Why does he need a blindfold?' I thought. I continued to look his way and noticed that his eyes had gone completely black. "Holy shit." I said to myself.  
  
I quickly ran from the door and tried to find a place to hide. Thank God there was a small hole, which I hid in until Riku walked by. 'I could not believe that Riku was going after Alex and just all of the information about her and her true form. What does that mean?' I thought. Riku walked by and I followed him so that he would lead me to the exit. I slowly crept behind Riku and followed him to an enormous room.  
  
"I thought you were following me." Riku said stopping and turning around. "You wish you hadn't."  
  
"I don't want you to bring Alex here. I heard the whole thing." I said.  
  
"Why must you always interfere where you don't belong? Just like the time with Kairi. You never learn Sora." Riku drew out his two keyblades and charged.  
  
It hit me in the chest and I flew back into the wall. He charged at me again. I rolled out of the way and stood up. I ran to him and tried to knock him off balance but it didn't work. Instead he slashed the keyblade at my chest. The keyblade ripped through my shirt and blood began to pour down. He then kicked my head as I lay helpless and keybladeless on the floor.  
  
"Riku please stop it." I said.  
  
"Why should I? You have always been in my way and I want to get rid of you here and now."  
  
"Think about how you are going to hurt Alex if she finds out that you killed me and how Kairi will feel." I said with the keyblade inches from my throat.   
  
"Fine I will let you live for now but the next time you will be dead." Riku then walked away as I just lay there on the floor.  
  
I slowly picked myself off of the ground and tried to walk over to the other room. Inside there were five gummi ships. I took my pick and crawled into the drivers seat. I set the gummi ship for the closet world.   
  
Four hours later…  
  
I arrived at a town called Twilight Town. I landed the ship and stepped out. It was raining and no one was in site. I felt like collapsing right there in the street but I had to get to a hotel or something. I walked a few meters but then I immediately collapsed on the floor. As I looked up a figure stood above me. It seemed to look like Yuffie but then my vision gave way and I fell unconscious.  
  
Well what did you think? I thought it was an "OK" chapter. So I hope that I could get the next chapter done soon. I am sorry for not posting so soon. I will hope to have the next chapter up by Mid July. So Enjoy J Also please review. 


	12. Tortured Soul

Kingdom Hearts 2The Return of Darkness  
  
I am so so so so sorry that I have not updated in like forever. But here it is and I thought it was pretty good. Well I hope you like this chapter and I promise you that I will have the next one up sometime next week or the week after. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Claimer: I do own my character Alex and the idea of a Chaos Mage.  
  
Chapter 12- Tortured Soul  
  
Point of view: Kairi  
  
"Where in the world am I?" I said to myself. I seemed to be in a deserted world. "Hello is anyone out there?"  
  
I was standing in the ruins of an old building structure. It seemed to be pretty old. A pail of grass was laid down on the ground. I went over to it. It seemed to be as if someone had slept here. I saw something shiny on the ground and picked it up. It was a symbol of the heartless but it was only have of it. At that exact moment a gummi ship flew over my head and landed on the ground. Two figures raced over to me.  
  
"Kairi...where have you been?" Aerith said to me as she gave me a big hug. "I am so glad you are safe and back with us, but have you seen Alex anywhere. I am afraid that she is missing."  
  
Cloud walked over and gave me his smile. "So where were you Kairi?"  
  
"I was needed at Hollow Bastion. Belle summoned me there." I replied back to him.  
  
"Have you seen Alex what so ever because I am afraid she fell out of the gummi ship when we crashed and we have been searching for her nonstop?" Cloud said.  
  
"No I have not seen her at all. I am sure she is fine. What happened to you guys anyway?"  
  
"Well we were on our way to Twilight Town when our gummi ship began to have problems. We were about to crash into this world when all three of us were hauled from the ship to this world in different places." Aerith said.  
  
"I fixed the ship and flew up and down this entire world to find Alex but I don't think she is here anymore. We have seen no sign of any living life what so ever. It is like this whole world was destroyed by someone." Cloud looked out into the distance. I could tell that he was worried just by the look on his face.  
  
"There is no need to stay her any longer, so lets head back to Twilight Town." Aerith, Cloud and I took our seats on the gummi ship and headed towards Twilight Town.

Point of view: Sora  
  
I awoke up in a bed. A figure came into the room and turned on the lights. "What the ...?" I said.  
  
"Good morning Sora." It said.  
  
Rubbing my eyes I could finally see who it was. "Yuffie...is that you?"  
  
"Yup its me alright. Long time no see Sora. How are you feeling?" She said smiling back at me.  
  
"Well as you could see I am in a hell of a lot of pain." I sarcastically said back to her.  
  
"Oh ok well I have some food for you in the kitchen if you can walk down the stairs to it." Yuffie looked at me and offered me her arm.  
  
"I am still capable of walking. Trust me I think I could walk on my own." I stepped out of bed and painfully trotted down the stairs to the kitchen following right behind Yuffie.  
  
She still seemed to be her old self and hadn't changed a bit. "So I hope you didn't burn anything." I said while smirking at her.  
  
"Don't worry I didn't but if Leon was cooking then it would be burnt everything." Yuffie handed me a plate. I grabbed it with my hand and a sharp pain rushed through my body. "OOOOWWWW...my arm it hurts like a mother." I said trying not to bend it at all.  
  
"It looks like you have a broken arm Sora. Hold on I will go get some bandages to wrap it up." Yuffie disappeared. Leon soon entered the kitchen with a wet washcloth and a bucket of ice and water. "Sora you're up. It is so good to see you again." Leon came over to me and patted me on the same arm that was broken.  
  
"Watch it Leon, Sora has a broken arm." Yuffie came into the room with a First Aid kit and began to bandage my arm.  
  
"Sorry I didn't know." Leon said while filling the bucket with ice and water.  
  
"So how is she doing Leon?" Yuffie said while just finishing the sling that was holding my arm up.  
  
"Well it seems to be that she is getting worse. I am worried that her fever will not break." He said.  
  
"Who are you talking about Leon?"  
  
"Oh when we were on another world we came across this girl about your age. She was lying unconscious on the ground. So we took her back here." Leon had finished with the ice and water and was walking over to the other room.  
  
"Leon can I see her?" I said. "Looks like my curiosity got me."  
  
"Sure. Follow me."  
  
Leon led me up the stairs. He walked passed the room I was in and three doors down. Leon opened the door and I peeked in. The room had a single bed, which was all green with ninja things everywhere. It looked like Yuffie's room. The girl lay on the bed. I walked up closer to her and finally realized who it was.  
  
"It's Alex." I said to Leon. "This girl is named Alex. She is a close friend of mine but it appears that her appearance has changed."  
  
Leon looked at me with a weird expression on my face. I just stared at her. Her hair was no longer amber brown but a darker brown almost raven colored and it was much longer. She had multiple cuts and bruises on her face. Her cloths were all in black. The one thing that I was shocked to see was her bracelet was broken again and it was no longer silver but black with the heartless symbol instead of the key.  
  
"Sora are you ok?" Leon asked.  
  
I didn't answer I was just too shocked to speak. "Sora...what's wrong?" Leon asked again.  
  
"I...I...just can't believe what I am seeing right now. You see Leon this girl is completely different then what she used to be. It is like she has changed. Something is not right about her. How long has she been out like this for?" I asked.  
  
"She has been like this for about three days straight now. She has not wakened up at all. She just keeps on sleeping but she does mumble things in her sleep plus she has also had the fever for three days as well. She just keeps getting worse and worse." Leon looked very concerned and just kept staring at her. "Sora go finish your breakfast I will watch after her."  
  
I followed what he said and walked away. It then hit me that this could be Alex's true form and that the effects are starting to take place. This is what Riku and Ansem were talking about.  
  
I ate my breakfast and walked back to Yuffie's room to see how Alex was doing. "How is she doing Leon?"  
  
"She is still the same. I think her temperature has risen though. I tell you Sora she looks like she will not make it."  
  
"WHAT...HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT LEON. ALEX IS A FIGHTER AND I AM POSTITIVE SHE WILL MAKE IT." I screamed at him.  
  
How could he not believe that she would pull through? I mean what I have learned about her so far it sounds like she has been through a shit load just like Riku. I guess that is why they get along so well because they can both relate to one another by the experiences that they have been through.  
  
"Sora I didn't mean it like that. It just seems kind of hopeless. She just keeps getting worse. Sora I need some sleep so can I count on you to take care of her while I get some rest." Leon said.  
  
"Sure. No problem I will take care of her Leon. Just go get some sleep because you look like crap." I said.  
  
"Thank you Sora I appreciate the compliment." Leon walked out of the room.  
  
I picked up the washcloth and carefully dabbed it on her forehead. She had a cold sweat and her forehead was burning up.  
  
"Hold on Alex. You could do it. Just don't give up on me now."  
  
"Mommy, wake up.........wake up.........I didn't mean to........." Alex mumbled in her sleepFour hours later...  
  
Alex's fever still had not gone down and I was beginning to get very worried that she wasn't going to make it. I had to get some more water and ice. I headed down stairs and came back up a few minutes later. I was walking down the hall and saw Alex collapse on the hallway floor.  
  
".........Sora........." She said while looking up at me. I just stood there because her eyes were completely blood shot and they were also black and red. I ran to her side and managed to pick her up and placed her back in bed. "Relax Alex you will get better. Just got to sleep now."  
  
"Sora...I need " She started to get up again but I pushed her back down. "Please...let me "  
  
"Alex listen to me you have a fever and are completely exhausted. You have to stay here."  
  
"No Sora...I...have to " She coughed up some blood.  
  
"Alex you have to rest. In order to save Riku you have to get better, but if you don't you will not see Riku again. Do you understand what I am saying?" I said trying to convince her that she has to get better in order to find him.  
  
"But...I have to. You...don't understand." She said pushing me back.  
  
"ALEX YOU WILL DIE IF YOU DON'T GET BETTER. DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT IF YOU DIE YOU WILL NEVER AGAIN SEE RIKU, ME OR KAIRI AGAIN!" I yelled at her.  
  
She just looked at me and tears began to form in her eyes. ".........I.........I.........I..............am sorry." She said.  
  
"Its ok Alex I just don't want to lose you. You mean a lot to everyone and we don't want to see you like this." I then embraced her as she cried. "You just need to sleep."  
  
"I will be in my " She said while she gripped tighter to my shirt. "He...wants me to him." I looked into her eyes and could see the fear that lay in them.  
  
"Who wants you to come to him?"  
  
"Matt." She whispered.  
  
"That son of a bitch."  
  
"Please don't leave me Sora." She didn't let go of my shirt and just kept holding on.  
  
"Alright. You don't have to worry anymore Alex. I am right here and no one will ever hurt you when I am around. You mean everything in the world to me especially Riku. You have to get better for him." I said while beginning to is that?"  
  
"Just one that my mother used to sing me to sleep with, when I couldn't fall asleep."  
  
In about five minutes Alex was peacefully resting and I set her head down and watched over her for the rest of the day.Point of View: Kairi  
  
"Kairi...wake up we are there." Aerith said shaking me a little so I would wake up.  
  
"What...oh ok." I rubbed my eyes and got up from my chair.  
  
Cloud was already waiting outside of the gummi ship. It was raining when I stepped out and the three of us quickly ran for cover. We looked around and it seemed to be deserted. No sign of any living being. Well it was one in the morning so that could have been the reason. The three of us quickly darted for cover making our way to the main square. The main square was very large and a clock tower stood right in the middle.  
  
"I wonder if there is a hotel or any place we could stay that is open at this hour." Aerith said looking for a sign that said vacancy.  
  
"Aerith I thought your friend lives here." Cloud said looking very confused.  
  
"Well I kind of lied when I said I called him." She just smiled and the two of us just fell to the floor.  
  
"So you are telling us that we have no place to stay and we are going to have to be stuck in this rain all night long. You really are nuts." I yelled. Aerith nodded and still had the damn smirk on her face.  
  
I looked around and a young guy was riding our way on a motorcycle. "Who is that?" I pointed to him and both Cloud and Aerith turned.  
  
He was wearing a helmet so we couldn't see his face. I thought he was just going to go straight through us but he immediately stepped on the brakes and got off the bike. Removing his helmet he walked over to us. "Well well well what do we have here?" He said.  
  
"Is that.........Leon?" Aerith said.  
  
"You know you spoil all of the fun." It surely was Leon.  
  
"OH MY GOD WHERE IN THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Aerith screamed at him. She ran to him and gave him a hug.  
  
I just stared in aw as Leon, Aerith and Cloud welcomed each other back. "Kairi is that you?" Leon said.  
  
"Yup its me." I walked up to him and gave him a hug.  
  
"You have grown a lot and oh by the way a few people are waiting for you at home." He said. "Hop on."  
  
"Leon only two people can fit on it." Cloud said.  
  
"Oh I didn't realize that. We can always walk because I just live up that way." Leon pointed up a street that was mostly up hill.  
  
"So we have to climb that hill to get to your house." I said just loving the thought of walking up a steep hill in the rain.  
  
"Um ya we have to walk up the hill or you can just run up it because it will take you two minutes."  
  
So the four of us walked up the steep hill in the freezing cold rain in the middle of the night. Ya joy I thought to myself. We soon arrived to a three-story house. I entered the house to a dimly light living room.  
  
"Be quiet because Yuffie and our guests are sleeping. I had to sneak out in order to get you guys." Leon said taking off his jacket and placing it in the closet.  
  
"But how did you know it was us?" I asked.  
  
"Well we hardly have any people visit Twilight Town and so I thought it was kind of strange for a gummi ship to arrive at one in the morning. So I decided to check it out and I found you three. And if you want to know what happened to me and Yuffie you are going to have to wait until tomorrow because I am to exhausted to go through all of the details." Leon yawned and motioned for us to follow him.  
  
"Be quiet and I will get all three of you some clothes." Leon returned shortly bring us dry clothes and three cups of tea. "Well I hope that would do until all of your clothes are dry again. Kairi follow me I want to show you something after you have changed."  
  
I quickly got changed and followed Leon up a set of stairs and down the hall. He opened the door to a room and I peered in. The room was pretty dark and I could just make out a figure of two people. One was in the bed and the other was lying next to it. Leon walked over to the person who was lying down and quickly tapped the shoulder.  
  
"What...?" The voice said.  
  
"I have someone I want you to meet." Leon said as he guided the person into the hallway where I was standing. I thought that I was going to die when I saw his face.  
  
"Sora!!" I ran to him and he just stood there in shock.  
  
"Kairi?" He said as I ran into his arms. I was so happy. I could not believe Sora was standing right in front of me. We both were together again and I never ever wanted to leave those arms. I started to cry. "I can't believe it is you Sora." I said nuzzling my head into his chest.  
  
"Kairi I am so happy to see you. I just can't believe that we are together again. I have missed you more than I could say." Sora wrapped his arms around me and gave me a long kiss.  
  
"Sora what happened to you. You are all bruised up and your arm looks like it is broken."  
  
"Ya I know. It is a long story and I will tell you in the morning after you and I get some rest." He said.  
  
"Kairi there is one other person who you still have to see." Leon said as he pointed to the person on the bed.  
  
I walked into the room and looked at the person lying on the bed. I could not believe my eyes it was Alex. She was lying there but she was not herself. Her appearance was completely different and she looked very pale and sick. "Sora what is wrong with her?" I asked.  
  
"Kairi she is almost in her true form. She has been getting weaker and weaker. She has had a fever for nearly five days almost. We have tried everything to make her better but since she is not in her true form then she will die." Sora replied to me.  
  
"But...But how...?" I could not believe it she was going to die if she didn't get into her original form.  
  
"There is no way to help her. All we can do is support her and pray that she gets better soon."  
  
I walked out of the room and once again into Sora's arms. I don't want her to die because she was my best friend. "Why does this have to happen?" I said crying.  
  
"Kairi relax she will be better just have faith. Don't give up on her just yet." Sora hugged me and Leon closed the door to her room and led us to another room on the third floor. "This is where you two can stay. Cloud and Aerith are right next door so don't worry about anything." Leon walked out of the room and I got into bed with Sora next to me.  
  
I was silent the whole time and Sora fell asleep in five minutes. I couldn't fall asleep even though I was very exhausted. I just stared up at the ceiling and thought about what I say and the things Belle had told repeated in my head. I know now that Alex was going to be in big trouble because it looks as though she is turning back into her old self again and if that happened then I would have to kill her. I just didn't want that to happen and I couldn't let it happen.  
  
A few hours went by and I still couldn't sleep. I heard a loud crash. I jumped out of bed and slowly crept my way to the second floor and I saw that Alex was standing in the middle of the hallway with her head bent downward.  
  
"Alex are you ok?" I stepped forward.  
  
"I don't want to do it father." She said. "You can't make me do it."  
  
It was like she was in a trans. She stepped forward and then I saw her eyes they were completely red and blood shot. She stared at me with them and ran at a full sprint towards me. I tried to move aside but she was too fast.  
  
"I'm sorry...I had no chose." She drew out two swords and drove them at me.  
  
"Alex no. Snap out of it please." I quickly ran up the stairs and she followed me. "Sora help me." I screamed.  
  
Sora ran out of the room and stared at Alex and me. "Kairi hold on." Sora drew out his keyblade and charged at Alex. She did a back flip.  
  
"HELL'S DARKNESS." She cried and her swords were all black. She turned around and drove them into the floor. The whole room was black and I felt the darkness engulfing me. I felt like I was going to pass out when a light surrounded me. I stood up and soon the room was back to normal. Sora lay on the floor also with a light surrounding him. He got up and rubbed his head. I looked around for Alex but she had disappeared.  
  
Sorry that the chapter was so long. Well I wonder what will happen next. Please review and tell me what you think should happen next. Ok well I am out of here. ( 


	13. Fallen Angel

**Chapter 13-Fallen Angel**

**Point of View: Alex**

"Where am I?" I opened my eyes and questioned myself of where I was. My vision a bit hazy but adjusted after a few moments. I looked around and found myself lying in a damp and dark alleyway.

It was raining, heavily, like needles piercing my skin. I was as white as a ghost. My hands were ice cold and I found myself covered in bruises and cuts. The shirt I was wearing was cut up and my pants were ripped up to my knees. I sat up and grabbed the wall for support, so I could get to my feet. My body ached and every inch of it seemed to hurt as I took one step. I had stumbled out of the alleyway and towards the main street. No one was out and everything was dark. All of the signs were turned off and it seemed to be like a ghost town.

I could not think straight and I felt dizzy with every step I took. I fell to the cobblestone floor of the street. A person caught me. I looked up but my sight went bleary and the face began to fade away. I tried to regain my vision. "I…_cough_…" I still couldn't see, but I found strength to struggle against the person's grip. "Let…_cough_…me go…" I stared wide-eyed as I realized who my capturer/savior was… Riku. My struggling stopped on it's own accord as I continued to stare up at his face. He was staring down at me with his freakishly green eyes (A/N: That is for you Rachel. LOL!) (E/N: YAYAYAYAYA 3). A smile crossed his face as I tried to speak.

"I…I…_cough cough_…can't…" He said something but I didn't comprehend what he was saying. My vision totally gave away and that was when I fell unconscious.

Point of View: Kairi 

Our long search had once again come up empty. We could not find Alex anywhere and Sora and I were worried beyond belief. We had searched the entire town from top to bottom. Nothing. No clues, no traces, no help at all to where we might find Alex. Aerith, Cloud, Leon and Yuffie were worried as well, but not as much as me. Not sleeping for two days can do that to a person.

I couldn't understand why she had come after me. I sat in my room, arms wrapped around my legs, and plotted out the reasons for why she would. I recalled the incident many times and still couldn't figure out why she would attack us.

**Flashback**

_A few hours went by and I still couldn't sleep. I heard a loud crash. I jumped out of bed and slowly crept my way to the second floor and I saw that Alex was standing in the middle of the hallway with her head bent downward._

"_Alex are you ok?" I stepped forward. "I don't want to do it father." She said. "You can't make me do it."_

_It was like she was in a trance. She stepped forward and then I saw her eyes they were completely red and blood shot. She stared at me with them and ran at a full sprint towards me. I tried to move aside but she was too fast. "I'm sorry…I had no chose." She drew out a large black sword that had the heartless symbol engraved on it and drove it at me._

"_Alex no. Snap out of it please." I quickly ran up the stairs and she followed me. "Sora help me." I screamed._

_Sora ran out of the room and stared at Alex and me. "Kairi hold on." Sora drew out his keyblade and charged at Alex. She did a back flip._

"_HELL'S DARKNESS." She cried and her sword went all black. She turned around and drove it into the floor. The whole room was black and I felt the darkness engulfing me. I felt like I was going to pass out when a light surrounded me. I stood up and soon the room was back to normal. Sora lay on the floor also with a light surrounding him. He got up and rubbed his head. I looked around for Alex but she had disappeared._

It hit me then. She had said something about her father. Had he really been controlling her? It couldn't be possible because her father is dead. Sora came into the room and sat next to me.

"Kairi we will find her. You need to relax and get some sleep, because you look like you need it."

"I will try. Sora I just can't seem to get what she did out of my head. I just keep replaying it over and over again. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen." I said.

"Nothing is going to happen. We're all are going to be fine all you have to do is get some sleep and you will feel better in the morning." Sora said. "We can go look again when you get some rest." With his final words he kissed me on the cheek and left the room. My eyelids became heavy, as the grip around my legs fell away. I felt my body fall towards the bed. I was out like a light.

Point of View: Alex 

"Look what we have here." A voice said. I opened my eyes and soon recognized where I was. The voice belonged to the one person who I hated the most, Ansem. "I see that you had a decent sleep." My vision focused and I saw his face just a few inches above mine.

I was lying in a bed. It had black silk bedding and it was a canopy bed with black cloth draping off from the sides. The room was dark with the exception of a stain glass window, which was letting in a faded light. It was once my room when I lived her as a young child.

I stared up at him with a look of pure evil and hatred. "You _cough_ son of a bitch _cough_. I am not _cough_ going to stay here _cough_." I said. "You have no right _cough_ keeping me here."

"Well let's just see and there is no need for that type of language here darling." Ansem said as he picked up my chin in his hand. "By the way someone is here to see you." With a flick of his hand a cloaked person appeared. The person was chained up and was hanging in mid-air. Ansem who had walked over to him pulled off the hood and I just stared in complete amazement. "Riku!!" I said.

He stared down at me and a warm smile crossed his face. "I told you I would see you again very soon." He just stared at me smiling. I struggled out of bed and ran to him no matter how much I was in pain. I just ignored it and kept moving and I could feel myself getting very tired. "I am _cough_ coming." Just as I reached him I dropped to the ground. I coughed and felt the warm substance beginning hacked out of my throat. The blood dripped on the floor. The strength in my arms began it give away. I lay there trying to pull all my strength together so I could reach him. "ALEX…NO HOLD ON!" Riku yelled at me. He struggled to get out of the chains and managed to break free.

Ansem watched me as I struggled to gather myself. Riku was finally free of the chains and ran over to me. "ALEX HOLD ON!" I stared up at him and felt my breath shorten and my chest hurt with a sharp pain, which caused me to cough up more blood. I spat it out, Riku finally made it to me and he cradled my body in his arms.

"It's all right you just have to hold on. You can't leave me now. I know you could do it and all you have to do is fight it. I love you." Riku cried to me as tears streamed down his cheeks. I looked at his eyes. I had waited for this moment for many weeks since I have been apart from him.

"Well what a touching reunion, but is about to be cut short my dear." Ansem sent chains towards Riku and I. They chained me up but Riku dodged them, but Ansem then surrounded Riku with a darkness ball and he was trapped inside of it as I dangled helpless by my arms and feet. My energy spent as pain still wracked my body.

"Alex I have a deal for you. I will free Riku if you transform yourself to your true self that has been shrouded by darkness. But if you will die… as will Riku." I had a choice to make and couldn't decide. I wanted Riku free, but I didn't want things to go back to the way things were. _How could I do this without getting someone hurt. I am only making things worse._ _I couldn't do it. I had to stop him for once and for all and I had made my final decision._

"You wanted me in my true form then here it is." It was then I unleashed all of the powers within. Me knowing that I had no control I took that risk anyway in order save the one I love, I had to. A black glow surrounded me and I felt the anger and hatred I had in my heart fuel my sudden rage. "Enough is enough you are going to die." I screamed at him. I felt my body strengthen and my power return to me.

A pure black steel sword materialized right in front of me. It had a large blade (A/N: It is like Cloud's sword except a little smaller.), which had engravings on it and a heartless symbol was at the very tip of the blade. It hovered in front of me as I broke free of the chains, which no longer held me as a prisoner.

I dropped to the floor and Ansem stared at me and a sudden smirk tugged on his lips. "You have finally done it. How does it feel to be back?" My sword fell heavy in my hands and I tightened my grip of it. "You look just like you did many years ago. When you were in complete and utter chaos." Ansem said to me.

I stared down at my hands and angled the sword to where I could see my reflection in it. The reflection that stared back was completely different. I was wearing a black dress that went off the shoulders but had a garment that went up to my neck and a corset. The dress was ragged and split in the middle at the legs and a silky black undergarment were seen just like the neck high one. Long gloves came to my fingers from the elbow. They wrapped around my arms and had strings hang down from it and entangled my fingers. I looked down at my feet and had on flat ballet like shoes that wrapped up my ankles to my knees with thick black ribbon lace.

I could not believe my appearance and if that weren't enough my hair was completely raven color and was down to my knees but it was up in a ponytail. It was straight with the exception of a few wavy sections.

A heartless necklace hung from my neck. I was speechless. I was back to my old self and felt the sudden rush of darkness, power and hatred enter my heart. "You have done very well into almost restoring yourself back to your true form. There is one thing missing." Ansem came towards me and I didn't move. I looked up at him and he touched my forehead and a rose shaped circle formed.

A wave of darkness and evil soared through my body and my heart hurt. I grabbed my chest and a burning sensation came from it. I dropped my sword and fell to the floor. Ansem looked down at me. "That is what you get for trying to trick me. Say your goodbye for she is in her final few moments of life." I hunched over and say blood drip to the floor from my mouth. Riku was set free and ran as fast as he could towards me and held me in his arms. He rocked me back and forth as he cried. My chest hurt so much and I could barely breathe and tears rolled down from my eyes as the pain only worsened with every engulf of breathe I took. My heart was speeding up and I then knew I was dieing.

"Alex you can't leave me like this. I love you so much. Without you I won't be able to live. When you fade away so will I and I will suffer just like you. Please hold on." He put his hand up to my face and I stared into his eyes and could see the hurt and sorrow. I reached up to his face and caressed his cheek. As tears poured down I smiled at him. "…………I……………_cough_…………will always…………love………………you." I managed to say and I felt my body tense up and I stopped breathing and………………………………………………………………………………………

The chapter is finally complete and I hope you like it. This story has been awesome to write and hope you read the other one's I write.

**J/k. This is not the end. We have a few more chapters until the end and I am very very sorry for causing you to wait so long. I promise that you will all be happy to hear that I am probably going to do a sequel. Don't worry I am on top of the updating. Happy Holidays and thank you for the support. I have had major writer's block so please excuse me for my inconsistency.**

**E/N: YO! This is Jew-Muffin, a long time friend of Alex! I'm now **

**Beta…ing this story! So if you happened to find a tiny little stupid mistake blame me! Not Alex! Because it is all my fault! Heheh I LOVE YOU ALEX THIS IS THE BESTEST STORY EVER!**


	14. Legends Uncovered

**Chapter 14-Legends Uncovered**

**Point of View: Kairi**

_+Dream+_

_I was in a dark world and no light could be seen. My feet lead me towards a waterfront. The water was actually a pitch-black sea. The waves washed on the shore as I stepped through the water. 'Where am I?' I thought. The sky was dark with clouds and it soon began to rain. A figure stood before me in the water. It was cloaked._

"_The time has come for you to fight me in the battle for the rule over whose power will prevail over the others." It said._

"_What are you talking about?" I replied._

"_Kairi you are clueless as always." The cloaked figure let down its hood and there stood Alex before me. A set of black wings appeared on her back and she looked at me with her red colored eyes. She wore a black dress. (A/N: See Chapter 13 for details.) A long sword was in her hand. It had engraving of the heartless and other symbols. She stared at me and then threw her cape into the water._

"_You have no idea how much you will regret battling me. I am going to give you a realistic hell. I am going to show you how it feels to be in the pain and sorrow I went through." Alex said while flying into the air. "ARSOM NIGARA NOIR." Alex screamed and dark arrows came down from the sky and headed straight to me. They were all black and had a firey black glow around them. I dodged them but one went through my arm. I shouted as the pain rushed through my arm as blood was seen through my outfit._

_I was wearing a white dress that was down to my thighs. Lace and ribbon hung from my arms and leg. A pair of white ballet like shoes was on my feet with heavy lace running up and down my legs. A ribbon was on my right thigh and my dress was running off of my shoulders and ribbon and lace were criss-crossing from my back to my front. At the bottom of the dress it was lacey and it was doubled. I had a long white cape on and it flowed in the wind._

_The dress was stained a wine colored red as the blood soaked it up. I looked at the traitor who used to be my friend. I had never seen that type of hatred and evil in anyone before. Her heart was completely stricken with evil and her past was the cause of it._

"_Ow I missed too bad. I can see you are going to be quite easy. So shall I finish you off now?" Alex said._

"_ALEX HOLD ON! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING." I yelled at her._

"_Don't try to beg for mercy. I hate it when people do that." Alex lowered herself down to me. "Take your best shot at me." She said._

_I threw off my cloak and a set of white angel wings were on my back. I flew into the air and drew out my keyblade. "Fine then." I shouted. My speed increased as I flew towards her. Just as I hit her she was gone._

"_Too slow." Alex said as she appeared behind me driving her sword in my back. "You were too easy." I heard her say as I fell in the dark waters. It was over and I felt the darkness enter my body and I kept falling faster and faster. "You my other half will die by my hand no matter what it takes and I have successes my one and only goal and that was killing you." Alex yelled down towards me. I looked up at the sky and rose petals were falling down from the sky. "Farewell to my other half." She said._

_I hit the water and the darkness almost had me and I was dieing. It felt as if all of Alex's hatred grieves, sorrow and pain was put into me. It hurt like you couldn't image. I floated down deeper and deeper into the water until. I woke up from this nightmare._

_+End Dream+_

I woke up screaming my lungs out. I was still in my bed with Sora lying next to me. He turned over and opened his eyes. "What's wrong?" He lazily said.

"Bad…Dream." I relied as I set my head down back onto my pillow. I tried to get back to sleep for the next hour but I couldn't so I just got up and headed downstairs. Leon was there drinking coffee and looking as if he hadn't gotten a good's night sleep in about a week. "You ok." I asked.

"A little tired but I am fine." He replied somewhat cold and tried. "You couldn't sleep either."

"Yup. Really bad dream."

"About what?" He asked.

"Me dieing by Alex's hand." I said shocking pretty badly from the dream still and what I had just said.

"WHAT? Tell me everything about the dream you had." Leon said shocked and amazed to hear what I had to say. For the next hour I went into great detail on the whole dream and what had happened. As I finished Leon was completely shocked to what I had told him and was speechless.

"That's it." I said staring at Leon who had his mouth all the way open and was letting his mug slip from his hand. "You ok?"

"No…I can't believe that is the dream you had because I have had that exact same dream playing over and over in my sleep since Alex left. The difference is that I am watching you battle Alex along with Sora, Aerith, Cloud and Riku by my side. We all stand their helplessly watching as you fall into the dark water." Leon said.

"Then it has to be related. I mean I am sure that it is no mistake that you and I have had the same dream expect from different perspectives that is all. What do you think it could mean?"

"I have no idea unless that it is going to come true. I have heard that if one or more people have the same dream that it is most likely going to occur in the near future. If it is going to happen I and everyone else would do their best so it doesn't come true. I swear that you will not die by her hand." Leon said taking my hands and gripping them tightly.

"Ok…" That was all I was able to say because I was still in shock about the whole dream thing and if it did come true would I really die. I sat at the table in silence for the next few minutes and decided to get some air. "Thanks for the talk." I said to Leon who was silent. He just stared at me as I exited the house. The night sky was clear and the moon was almost full. I breathed in the cool air that entered my lungs. I stared up at the sky, and two shooting stars went by, then another and another until there were hundreds of them going by all the time. "Oh no." I said to myself. It couldn't be happening unless…I heard footsteps behind me and I looked down to see a cloaked figure standing before me.

It approached me and I back into the wall of the house as the figure grew closer and then another figure appeared out of thin air right beside the other one. "No…" I said still backing away. "SORA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The door to the house pulled open and Leon appeared with his sword out.

"KAIRI!" He screamed as he ran to me.

One of the figures spoke. "Not so fast." With a flick of his hand Leon was sent into the wall and was trapped there by an unseen force. "Kairi…run." He said struggling to speak.

"I can't." I said trying to move but something was keeping me down. I pushed harder and a white light appeared and freed me. I ran up the street and into an alleyway but it was a dead end. Another figure appeared behind me. It came closer to me.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted.

"Arsme di carni." The figure spoke and I was chained up in mid-air. "That should hold you." A deep male voice said. He came over to me and touched my face. "What a pretty girl? It would be a shame to have to kill you."

The same first figure appeared behind him. "Axel don't touch her." Another male voice said. "We have to bring her back in one piece to Ansem."

"Fine." Axel said. "But it is a shame." He said. "NIATU!" He shouted. I felt a strange force take over me and I was knocked unconscious.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Point of View: Riku**

"How could you? You promised me that you would not kill her." I said crying as I held Alex's lifeless body in my arms. Her face was pale and her body was ice cold.

"I kept my promise. Whoever said she was dieing." Ansem said smirking at me.

"What?"

"You will see my son. This state is just tempory until the portal is opened." Ansem said. "Bring her to me now." He said.

I picked her up and walked her over to him. I set her in his arms. "I am not done with you yet. Follow me son." Ansem said exiting the room. He walked down the hall and into the library. He set Alex down on the table. "Sit." He ordered. I did what I was told and I took a seat at the table paying all my attention to Alex who was still lifeless. Ansem pulled a large book off the shelf and opened it to a page and began to read.

"Life is balanced by the light and darkness in one's heart. However as the darkness begins to consume the entire heart the person will be turned into a heartless because that person's heart is forever gone. If the light in one's heart is far beyond the darkness in the heart then the darkness will be gone for all eternity. But life without the balance of light and darkness is not possible no matter what. If the darkness fades so does the light. So if one fades so does the other half and both are lost forever." Ansem said. He flipped to another page in the book and continued to read.

"If the balance of light and darkness is perfectly in sink then the person's heart is in a gray state making it possible to function in life. Every person is born in a gray state and as time goes on the heart turns to either the light or dark side as the person's choices affect their life and the balance within their heart." He flipped to another page.

"Heartless seek hearts in order to once again become human but the heart must be in the gray state in order to be accomplished which it rarely does, so the heartless will no longer be human and shall remain in that state for all of eternity." He said closing the book.

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean." I said getting frustrated.

"It means that as time goes on the way you live your life judges what the balance of your heart is, but I am not done." Ansem put the book back onto the shelf and took the one right next to it down and began to read.

"In legend there is said to exist one person born with their heart completely turned to the light side and another person born with their heart completely turned to the dark side. They balance one another out making it possible for them to exist in the real world. However, if one dies then the other will die along with them. Both are said to have battled to the death in order to make the world the way they want it to be made with light or in complete darkness. The two hold the key into opening the Gate to Kingdom Hearts for they are the ones that judge. Each one of them has the power to kill the other and they will use it so one falls by the other hand. The two of them are known as the Angel of Light and the Angel of Darkness."

"As the legend goes on one of the two was said to have died by the other's hand and that person did not die making it an event that is bizarre because the darkness and the light can't not exist without the other. The one that did conquer the other was said to have ruled the world always remembering their other half that was killed in the process…."

Ansem finished and I was sure that the passage was speaking of Alex and Kairi. "I understand now. That the one of love and my best friend are going to battle to see who will rule the world after you open the Gates to Kingdom Hearts. In the end you will always get what you want you bastard."

"That is correct son. I will always get what I want no matter what happens…"

**A/N: I know that it has been over a year since I updated and I am sorry. I thought that I was done with the story and couldn't think of any ideas for it again but I was wrong and I shall have the next chapter up in about a week or so. Promise. Please R&R and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	15. To Lost To Be Saved

**A/N: Ok sorry it took so long for me to update. I want to change something from the past few chapters. 1. Matt's name is not his real name. It is Cain and 2. He is not Ansem's son but apprentice in training, so no brother to Riku but Riku is still Ansem's son. Another thing I have to explain is that Ansem has followers (aka Unknowns) like in the preview for the next game if you have seen it. Those are the people that kidnapped Kairi. Ok so enough for me talking…Let's get on with the show. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song Tourniquet by Evanesence or Kingdom Hearts. I do however own my characters and the storyline.**

**Chapter 15- To Lost To Be Saved**

**Point of View: Riku**

I was once again unable to do anything to save Alex or Kairi. All I could do for the time being was stay put and watch from afar which pissed me off so much. I was following Ansem down a long hall that was lit with torches. The fire danced along the walls as we made our approach.

I was holding Alex in my arms. She was still in her true form with the rose mark still burning on her forehead. She was icy cold and lifeless. It looked as if she was just sleeping soundly but to me she looked to be dead even though Ansem told me she wasn't.

He throw open the pair of tall wooden doors at the end of the hall. A large room I had never seen before was staring back at me. "Riku set her down on the couch over there." Ansem ordered. I did what I was told and the room seemed to light up right before my eyes.

A large room made out of stone appeared. It had several seats on the ground with a large fire place in the middle that was now burning brightly. Torches hung at various places in the room and large paintings hung on the walls. They were of a dark world where a sea was visible. It also showed two figures flying in the air. One was completely dressed in white with white angel wings and that other was in all black with black angel wings holding a large sword in her hand.

Ansem caught me looking at it and came over to me. "I see you have found the picture of the great battle. The painting is called 'Fallen' because at least one of them will fall from the others hand." Ansem said. "You will see the real thing soon so don't worry my boy." He walked back over to where he was and brought out a thin book and opened it. He read for a second and then walked over to the fire place and pulled the torch that was right next to it. I stared at the fireplace as a large portal appeared to where the fire used to be. It however was not up and the fire just stared back. "At last. Riku bring her to me."

I did what I was told and carried Alex to him. He took her and positioned her right in front of the arch. "Sanity Tua Wite Ne Phouvr Mani RELEASE!" He yelled. Alex floated in mid-air and her color in her skin came back and her eyes opened. I gasped.

"Alex…" I softly said.

She turned her head at me and showed no emotion. Something about her was not right it was as if she was completely different from her usual self. "Deris Hama Una!" Ansem cried. Alex groaned in pain as a pair of black angel wings came out from her back. Her outfit began to change. Her dress was cut shorter to about her knees and the front part was cut out. Her arms were covered in a black cloth that hung freely from her arms at some places and her necklace was gone and replaced by the same rose mark that was on her forehead.

She floated back down to the ground and Ansem was smiling. "At last." He said to himself. The room echoed with the sound of her footsteps approaching Ansem who was now holding a long black cloak. "My dear it is good to see you again." He said.

"Yes Master." She said. Alex was gone and someone else took her place. Her voice and face were the same but the person I fell in love with was gone. Nothing of her smile or personality lingered. It was as if the one I loved never existed at all. It tore me apart inside as I looked at her walking to Ansem.

She took the cloak and draped it over her dress and her wings folded into her body. She turned her head looking at me. Her eyes caught mine and I thought I saw a glimpse of something that still appeared to be Alex. She walked over to me. A smirk appeared on her face. "You…love me don't you Riku." She said as I pulled away from her gaze.

"The way you look at me…does it hurt you that I am this way." She whispered in my ear. "She will never come back…never…she is gone forever and all you have left is me." She said. "I will never stop loving you no matter what…you have me now so forget about her my love."

I couldn't pull away from her. Her face grew closer to mine. "I love you." She said while kissing me deeply. I deepened it without knowing what I was doing. It was as if she was putting me in a trans and I only could watch myself do these things that I didn't want to do.

She parted and kissed my cheek. "She's gone." She whispered in my ear and walked back to Ansem.

My heart stopped and a few tears rolled down my cheeks. I would never see the real Alex again. The glimpse I thought I had seen in her eyes was nothing but my imagination.

'_You will never come back to yourself ever again. The look on Riku's face tells all. He believes that you are gone forever and he is right. So don't try to get out again because it is useless'._ _Alex's other self said to the old Alex_

Ansem put his arm around her as he looked into my eyes. "You have lost her my son." He said with a smirk on his face. "Dear shall we begin." He said.

"Yes Master. Where is she?"

"Call her out yourself." Ansem said.

"Alright. Yuama Cia Haru REVEAL!" She yelled making a motion with her hands and arms. A dark figure materialized in front of her holding what looked to be a body in his arms. The figure stepped forward and revealed itself to us. It was a cloaked figure and I couldn't make out the face. I did however see that he was holding Kairi who was lifeless in his arms. He set her down on the floor and stepped back disappearing again. Alex with a flick of her hand chained Kairi up in the air. Kairi's head fell on her chest and did not move.

I just watched as all of this was happening. I could not move my body at all. I gathered my strength and forced it out. "ENOUGH! LET KAIRI GO RIGHT NOW." I cried as my two keyblades formed in my hands. I charged at Alex with all my force and strength that I had in me.

'No matter if I love her or not I have to save Kairi. Alex would not want to have been doing this at all anyways.' I thought to myself as I rushed towards Alex. She quickly turned around and had her sword drawn out and blocked my attack. I hit again and she blocked it. "FIRAGRA!"

A flame engulfed us and I charged to her. "Sagia HOWL!" She said and the fire cleared out and a dark glow surrounded her. "Attack." She said as a dark creature formed in front of her. It was in the shape of a wolf and was completely black.

The wolf charged at me and I dodged it. Again and again it charged but it kept missing. "Return." Alex said and the creature was gone. "Riku you are stronger than I thought you were. I guess that I am only the one to take you on since my creature couldn't." She said drawing out her sword again.

She ran towards me and jumped over me. I struck up but I missed and she appeared behind me. She kicked my back to send me to the floor. She flicked her hand and I was chained up into the air. She flew up to me as I lay about 20ft. from the ground. "I will not kill you because you are just like me Riku…except you don't know it. Like me you are dark and Sora is light that is why you are attracted to me and I to you. We are one in the same. Darkness lingers in you but you have no idea how to unleash it." She whispered in my ear. "You feel the urge…don't you. The darkness is calling for you to reveal your true form to me. I want you Riku…and you want me. The kiss was telling everything. No matter how much you deny it you are wanting me on the inside. I feel it and you feel that I want you too." She said kissing me on the lips. "Just do it, so we can be one." She said.

She was right something on the inside was wanting her no matter how hard I tried to resist her and there was no way to stop it. The darkness in my heart was calling to me to release it and was calling to Alex. "No…" I said. "I will not… you and me are not alike at all…unlike you I have a heart and soul. You are a heartless bitch." I said.

It hurt to say that to the one I loved but I had too. Something felt different at I overpowered the darkness. It weakened and I could feel myself gaining control again. "ENOUGH!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Then it happened. A light appeared and I was free from the chains. It came from deep inside me. I jumped to the ground and sprinted for Kairi, so I could free her. I reached her and broke and chains that held her prisoner. She fell into my arms and remained unconscious.

Alex was still in the air and something happened. She was struggling. I saw her face grow pale and her hair turned to its normal form, which was auburn brown but it however remained its long length. Ansem looked at her, "Alexandria…!" He yelled. She grabbed her chest and her eyes closed. Her wings folded up and she fell to the floor.

I tried to reach her in time but she was falling too fast. A cloaked figure appeared out of thin air and caught her. The figure's hood fell revealing his face. There stood a young teenage boy just about our age or older. He had red hair that was short and spiky with penetrating red eyes. **(A/N: Not long hair in the previews for the game.)** "Axel…" Ansem said.

"Caught ya." He said staring down at Alex who was looking up at him.

"Thank you." She whispered at him as her eyes closed again.

Ansem rushed over to her to see if she was ok. "Axel set her down on the couch over there." Ansem demanded. Axel did as he was told and joined Ansem by his side. "Riku you remember Axel don't you?" He said smirking.

I stared at the two blankly and tried to remember but I didn't remember him at all. "Of course you don't because your real memories were erased don't your remember…He can't." He said laughing.

"What do you mean I had my memories erased?" I asked.

"You defied me when you were young…and forced Cain to erase your memories of the life you once lived here with Axel, Cain and Lestat because you couldn't handle the darkness and pain you went through. Then you escaped and ended up on that small island where you started your life over again. Then you were once again in my grasp when you were locked into Kingdom Hearts. I chained you up and you met Alex who defied me just like you. You however didn't know that you met her once before but that feeling of familiarity was there and you were attracted to her. She was separated from you when you used to live here because she was too dangerous."

"So the two of you met again and you fell in love with her not knowing about her past and what she had done to so many people and the chaos and havoc she brought into the people's lives. She escaped with you and the two of you declared your love for one another. I found you again and she escaped leaving you behind. Then you escaped and I went after the both of you me needing Kairi and her in order to open the real doors to Kingdom Hearts in the World Between. I have found it thanks to the help from Axel and Lestat." He said smirking at me.

I just stood there and listened to what he said as it repeated itself over and over again in my mind. That would explain why I couldn't remember anything before I reached the Destiny Islands. It made sense. Something in my arms stirred. It was Kairi. I looked down at her and she was awake. "Riku…" She said softly.

"Kairi…" I replied back.

She looked around and saw Alex laying on the couch, Ansem and Axel standing side by side and the large room. Her eyes grew wider. "Where….am…I…" She said panicking.

"You are safe just stay with me." I said letting her to the ground. She got to her feet and stood her ground in front of me. Her keyblade appeared in her hands.

"Ansem let Alex go she has no idea what she is doing. You are the one controlling her. I know everything about her and what you did to her when she was younger and to me as well. Belle told me everything." Kairi said angry.

"My dear child you are mistaken that princess has it all wrong. Those diaries that I bet she showed you were fake. You don't know anything about me or Alex. You are completely clued out on what really happened. All of that information that the princess told you was a lie and based on false information." He said smiling.

"…what…" Kairi said looking completely lost. "But…" She added still trying to collect her thoughts.

"Alex has been controlling herself the whole time. She played you, Riku and Sora the whole time. All of you just didn't know it." Axel said.

"That is not true she didn't have any say in what she wanted to do. You were the one controlling her I know it. She was blinded by the darkness. She had no choice…she will be good again I know it if you are gone." Kairi yelled frantically at Ansem while tears rolled down her face.

"She will never be good again. Athough her heart did not want to give into the darkness, she did anyways because that is what she is and she will never change. She was born into the darkness and will always remain that way, no matter what. Just like you were born into the light, the Angel of the Light." Ansem said.

"NO!" She yelled again crying even harder. I reached for her and she pulled away.

_**I TRIED TO KILL THE PAIN**_

_**BUT ONLY BROUGHT MORE**_

_**I LAY DYING**_

_**AND I'M POURING CRISOM REGRET AND BETRAYAL**_

**_I'M DYING PRAYING BLEEDING AND SCREAMING_**

**_AM I TOO LOST TO ME SAVED_**

_**AM I TOO LOST?**_

"SILENCE GIRL!" Ansem yelled. "TIME IS UP AND THE FUTURE HAS ALREADY BEEN WRITTEN. YOUR DESTINY WILL NEVER BE CHANGED BECAUSE IT IS WRITTEN IN THE STARS." He yelled. "NOW ITS TIME TO END THIS ALL."

_**MY GOD MY TOURNIQUET**_

_**RETURN TO ME SALVATION**_

_**MY GOD MY TOURNIQUET**_

_**RETURN TO SALVATION**_

Ansem walked over to Alex and placed his hand on her head. Her eyes opened and she sat up and got to her feet. She looked at me and Kairi and something seemed to be different. The glimpse I had seen earlier was still there and it wasn't me just imaging it. The Alex I loved was still in there I sensed it. I ran to her.

I embraced her. "Don't give into it Alex…I know you are still in there just please fight it…I love you." I whispered into her ear. "Please…" I begged. She grabbed her chest and fell to the ground kneeling on her knee. I pulled her up to me and held her tighter. I felt something wet. I looked down at her and she was crying as she stared up at me. "I…..can't……..Riku……This is who…..I….am!" She said softly.

_**DO YOU REMEMBER ME**_

_**LOST FOR SO LONG**_

_**WILL YOU BE ON THE OTHER SIDE**_

_**OR WILL YOU FORGET ME**_

_**I'M DYING PRAYING BLEEDING AND SCREAMING**_

_**AM I TOO LOST TO BE SAVED**_

_**AM I TOO LOST?**_

She pulled away from me but I wouldn't let go. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" She cried managing to break free. Her sword appeared in her hands and she pointed it at me. "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER…" She said still sobbing. "This is who I will always be and no one can change that Riku…I am lost in the darkness and I will never escape it." She said.

_**MY GOD MY TOURNIQUET**_

_**RETURN TO ME SALVATION**_

_**MY GOD MY TOURNIQUET**_

_**RETURN TO ME SALVATION**_

"I was born this way and shall die this way…"

_**MY WOUNDS CRY FOR THE GRAVE**_

_**MY SOUL CRIES FOR DELIVERANCE**_

_**WILL I BE DENIED CHRIST**_

_**TOURNIQUET**_

_**MY SUICIDE**_

Her wings stretched out to their full length and she folded them around her body. "I don't regret…anything I have done except me falling in love with you." She said crying and burring her face into her wings. Ansem placed his arm around her and Axel stood on her side. "Ansem…let's begin…this so……all of this pain….will end…and the one…destined to rule….the world will be…crowned." She said.

Ansem nodded his head and mumbled something under his breathe. Two more cloaked figures appeared behind Alex. One I knew was Matt or shall I say Cain and other was Lestat. Their hoods were pulled down and Cain stood there with his blonde hair and green eyes and Lestat with is midnight blue hair that was like Axel's and black eyes.

"It is time…my dear…to end all of this and….plunge the world into darkness." Ansem said.

"Yes Master…It shall begin…" She said…

**A/N: WOW! That was long. I kinda got carried away. Sorry, but I hoped you liked it. The next chapter should be up sometime soon. Promise. Please R&R and let me know what you think so far. Thanks**

**Alex ()**


End file.
